Believers Never Die
by Black Wolf Ranger
Summary: A future AU where Kurt is a 27 year old nurse who gets his first job at a hospice. He thinks he'll be okay and not get attached to anyone, until he gets chosen to take care of the youngest person the hospice has ever seen at a place like this. M for triggers in later chapters. Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm still sick as some of you may know which means I have nothing to do, so I spent the morning being creative and came up with a new story idea! However, I don't know if I'll continue writing in it, unless you guys want me to. If I get a decent amount of reviews, I'll write the other chapters I have in mind for this and hopefully will get more ideas.**

**Just in case: I do not own Glee! Title taken from Fall Out Boy, whom I don't own either! I'm just a fan of writing and music. Rated M for later, if people want me to continue writing in this...**

* * *

Ch.1

"Today's the day of a new beginning." Kurt Hummel told himself steadily as he put on his newly bought greyish, blue scrubs. He looked himself over in the mirror that fateful Monday morning. Today was the day Kurt was going to start his first real nursing job at the New York City Bushwick Hospice, a place where usually people who were a lot older than Kurt would go to feel calm, and cope with the fact that they were seriously ill and most likely going to die soon. Kurt was honestly scared of the thought of people coming and going due to death, but he had to learn to get tougher because he chose to be in the medical field when it came to picking a job and he chose nursing.

Kurt picked this profession because he honestly wanted to help people, and he genuinely cared when people around him had problems. He wanted it to be possible for nobody to ever have to suffer like some people he knew when they died. However, death was a natural thing and it would happen everywhere he worked from that point on. He would not be able to ignore it. Besides, he really could not ignore the idea of death anymore because his job was to make people feel at ease about dying. Kurt started to panic a little bit. How could he make people feel okay with dying when it was a touchy subject for him?

Back when Kurt was only eight years old, he lost his mother to cancer and now he was probably going to be surrounded by people who had cancer, or worse. Kurt shook the thought of death out of his head. "Come on Kurt," He told himself inside his tiny, cramped bedroom in the apartment he shared with his best friend, "you can do this. You're strong. Death shouldn't bother you." No matter how many times he tried to convince himself of this, he was still having issues believing it. He sighed, "Maybe it's not too late to change professions."

As Kurt packed up his satchel full of things he needed like gloves, a stethoscope, his keys, and ID card, he heard a few knocks on his door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, knowing it was his roommate, Rachel Berry.

Rachel opened the door slightly and popped her head inside. "Shouldn't you be at work by now?" She questioned as she watched Kurt just get ready. "You know being late on the first day is not a good thing."

"I know…" Kurt complained, not amused by Rachel's know-it-all attitude. He put his satchel over his shoulder and started walking to his door. Rachel opened his door fully so that Kurt could leave his room.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Rachel inquired, noticing Kurt's odd expression on his face. It was as if he was not happy about starting his new job.

"I'll be fine I guess." Kurt sighed preparing a bagel with his own separate container of cream cheese because Rachel was a vegan, or vegetarian. Kurt did not know honestly because she kept changing her mind, so when he bought animal products, he claimed them as his own. "I'm going okay." He told Rachel.

She sighed and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't get caught up with the fact that they're dying, okay Kurt? You're supposed to be helping these people." She reminded and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know." He complained and Rachel got the idea not to remind him of things, at least not for the rest of the time he was there.

Kurt put the bagel in his mouth, adjusted his satchel, and walked out of the apartment. "Be safe!" He heard Rachel call out before he shut the door.

Kurt laughed a little inside his head as he ate his breakfast. The place was only a few minutes' walk away from their apartment, which is probably why they got it so cheap, and the place was bound to be filled with sweet, old people, not troublemakers. Nothing interesting was going to happen to him. Kurt let out a deep sigh before finishing his bagel. "Remember," he told himself, "don't get too attached. These people will be leaving you sooner than you think."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post the second chapter because a couple of you are following and reviewing. I also got a decent amount of views so yeah. If I continue in this story I won't be updating this one as much as my other one simply because I have more ideas for that one then I do this one.**

* * *

Ch. 2

Kurt made his way inside the New York City Bushwick Hospice, just a few blocks away from his small apartment. He had finished his breakfast along the way so Kurt checked his brand new greyish blue scrubs for any bagel crumbs. "Typical." Kurt sighed and brushed himself off before checking in at the front desk.

A thin girl with blond highlights in her light brown hair looked up at Kurt. She had big brown eyes, a sweet smile, and was dressed in hot pink scrubs. Kurt looked at her name badge and read _Motta _inside his head; it had to be her last name. "Hello." She said happily. "You must be Mr. Hummel, the new RN."

"Uh, just Kurt is fine." He said. Kurt might have been getting close to his thirties, but being called 'mister' was such a strange thing for him to hear. It was as if he was in class, or something, again and a teacher called on him, which he never liked. He was always afraid of doing something wrong and always second guessing himself, which is probably why it took him a while to get the job in the first place.

Kurt shook the racing thoughts out of his head as the girl with blond highlights stood up and walked outside of the desk. "Follow me please." She instructed and Kurt did as he was told.

"Is there a place where I can put my stuff?" Kurt questioned, adjusting the satchel on his shoulder.

The girl nodded, "I'm taking you to the nurse's station where you put your stuff, file paperwork and such." She told him leading him down a long corridor.

Kurt nodded, "Thanks, uh…"

"Sugar Motta, but in this place we only use last names. It's easier that way." She explained.

Kurt got the idea rather quickly. Nobody gets too personal with one another, because of the constant flow of people coming and leaving due to death. Nobody would get to close or personal with the patients if they did not call them by their first names. They would just be a number. This thought depressed Kurt slightly, thinking it was not right, but he understood. His job was just to make these dying people as comfortable as possible, not to make friends.

The two got to the end of the hallway that had three doors. In the front were two metal double doors with key locks in the handles, making sure nobody would get in or out. There were two tiny peep hole windows, that allowed people to look in or out. The other door was to the left side and was made of wood. It also had a lock in the handle.

Kurt wanted to look inside the small, square, and Plexiglas windows to see what was going on in those tightly closed door, but Sugar knocked on the other door made of wood, catching Kurt's attention. "Mr. Smythe, you in?"

"Smythe, why does that name sound important?" Kurt muttered to himself, thinking really hard.

"Door's unlocked." Someone said behind the door.

Sugar opened it, and Kurt just stared at her. "Well go in silly." Sugar smiled.

"Oh, right." Kurt quickly walked inside and Sugar closed the door.

Kurt looked around the room. It was mostly a pharmacy with lots of medical supplies on one side and a gated window so that nobody could enter from outside the room. The other side of the spacious white room was a row of tiny teal painted lockers for the nurses and then a bunch of desks and filing cabinets. Kurt walked around slowly. Everything was so organized and he was afraid of ruining something.

As he carefully moved around, he saw a man about his height with brown hair perfectly styled upward, and a smirk on his face. He was wearing the same kind of scrubs as Kurt was. Kurt got a little afraid as to why the man was smirking. Maybe he knew Kurt was nervous about starting his job? Kurt quickly tried to be cool, but was failing at it miserably, making the man chuckle a little. "You must be the new nurse, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt gave off an awkward laugh, "That obvious, huh?"

"Just a bit." The man told him and Kurt's hand collided with his forehead. "It's okay. Everyone who has started at this place was scared or anxious at one point or another. I'm Mr. Smythe, Sebastian Smythe." He extended his hand and Kurt shook it.

Kurt got a good look at Sebastian when he stood in front of him. Something about him made a chill go up his spine, which was strange, because he was being nice to Kurt. Even with the odd feeling he got from him, Kurt accepted his hand shake. "Kur- I mean, Mr. Hummel." Kurt told him, feeling weird calling himself that.

Sebastian laughed, "Ah, someone informed you of the policy I just broke." He told him, "It's okay though, you're new and you need to know the staff. The last name thing is mainly for the patients." Sebastian pointed to the gated window and Kurt turned around and faintly saw some old people walking around in a light blue painted room talking amongst one another. "You know it helps us not get attached."

"I understand." Kurt told him, knowing this was serious work, but still somewhat found this whole last name only thing slightly cruel.

"Alright, anyway I have your keys and your ID badge right here." He said pulling them out of his chest pocket. Everything was on a necklace like string of fabric. Kurt put the necklace around his neck and looked at his name badge. It said Hummel, and Kurt sighed really wishing he could just go by his first name. "The small key is for your locker obviously, and the other key opens all the locks. If you lose it, it's two-hundred dollars."

"Got it." Kurt said, eyes slightly wide.

"You keep these things with you at all times, and take them home with you every night you work and return with them, got it?" Kurt nodded again to Sebastian's instructions. "Okay, I spoke with you over the phone a while ago, remember?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, now remembering why his name sounded familiar. "Yes, I do."

"So you do have some training in caretaking?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, we did lots of field training at school." Kurt informed.

"Good, because we're staring you off with a task that has caused lots of people to lose their job around here."

"What?" Kurt shouted.

Sebastian nodded, "Afraid so, but we have to do it. It's to see if you're tough enough to handle what goes on around here."

Kurt was anxious, but he tried not to show it. He really needed this job. Bills were staring to pile up for his apartment and Rachel's simple retail job was not cutting it. "Okay, what's the job?"

"Taking care of Mr. Anderson, he's on watch again." Sebastian informed before walking over to the file cabinets. He pulled out Mr. Anderson file and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt quickly skimmed through it. "Why doesn't he have a picture in here?"

Sebastian shrugged, "No one's been able to get a decent picture of him. He hates them. He's really not a pleasant person to be around with either."

Kurt sighed, knowing that this task would be difficult, but he had to take on the challenge. He walked over to his locker that had his last name taped on it. He opened it and put his satchel inside; taking out the things he needed like his stethoscope. He placed it around his neck and shook out his nerves. "You got this Kurt." He told himself, "How hard could it be to take care of a grumpy old man." After saying that, he put on a brave face and walked outside of the room.

Sebastian just shook his head laughing, "I guess he'll find out the hard way."

* * *

**Oh, another thing, it's obvious I'm writing about a hospice that is not very good, so please don't be offended if you know someone in a hospice and the workers don't act like this. I would hope that they don't act like this anyway...**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, someone favored this story (Thank you so much! You know who you are ;) ) and more people are following so I guess I'm going to continue on with this story, haha. **

**Warning: this Chapter mentions briefly self harming. If this triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, skip this.**

* * *

Ch. 3

"You can do this." Kurt was muttering to himself, making sure that nobody could hear him. He sighed before quickly looking over Mr. Anderson's file again, not paying close attention to many details. All he read was that he got rowdy a lot, refused medications, and stayed in a room alone. Kurt got rather confused because all patients stayed in the facility on a voluntary basis, meaning that if at any point they felt that they would rather be somewhere else, they could leave. Why did Mr. Anderson stay here if he obviously hated it?

Kurt closed the file and held it close to his chest. He was honestly terrified of this person who he had never met before. "Come on Kurt, he's just a man." Kurt swallowed his fear and held it in. He had to impress the likes of Sebastian and the rest of the nurses if he wanted to keep his job. Kurt took in a deep breath, raised his key to the lock and twisted it open. He pushed one of the double doors and entered the living quarters.

Kurt looked around the living quarters. The light blue painted room with white borders had a bunch of cushioned beige seats inside the large space with two white folding tables, one in the corner to the top right and one in the corner of the bottom left. The tables had wooden chairs surrounding them. There was a long corridor with wooden doors against it, showing the bedrooms, and a clear door that showed a tranquility garden. The last thing Kurt noticed was the gated window where he guessed people got there medicine for pain relief and things like that.

After studying the room Kurt looked at the people in the living area. All were old, and most were watching the news on the one big TV in their tan seats. Some were playing cards or dominoes at the bottom left corner table, and then Kurt turned to see something that greatly confused him.

A young man who had to be around Kurt's age, walked out of one of the bedrooms in a black leather jacket, white V-neck, tight, and dark blue jeans walked out and over to the empty right top corner table. He wasn't wearing any socks or shoes like the other patients. His hair was short, dark, curly, and careless. He had a rather angry expression on his face, like a scowl. When he sat down he took something shiny out of his pocket and began fussing with it, not paying attention to anything else.

Kurt was puzzled, but did not think too much about it. He assumed that this guy had to be a visitor, even though early in the morning was an odd time to have visiting hour. Kurt had a lot of question about this place, but decided that he would ask Sebastian or one of the other nurses later when he got a break from watching Mr. Anderson, whoever he was.

Kurt walked up to the first person he saw, who appeared to be a kind, short lady with large glasses that made her face seem smaller than what it really was. She was sitting down in one of the tan plushy seats, reading a magazine. Kurt knelt down on one knee and spoke in a soft voice. "Hello, I'm Kur-I mean, Mr. Hummel. I'm a new nurse here and I'm looking for Mr. Anderson." He explained.

"What was that?" The old woman looked up from her magazine.

Kurt smiled slightly, "Mr. Anderson? Do you know where he is?"

"Oh," The woman looked around the room. "Oh that's him over there, nasty young man." She pointed.

Kurt's eyes widen. He was now even more confused for the old woman was pointing to the young man playing with the shiny object. "You sure?" Kurt thought he had to be mistaken.

The woman stared in the young man's direction and pushed her glasses up. "Yep, that is certainly him, but you seem like a nice boy, I wouldn't talk to him if I were you." The old woman patted Kurt on the shoulder and continued with her reading.

Kurt looked around and some of the other patients and nurses who were listening in nodded in agreement, telling him that he was indeed Mr. Anderson. Kurt's head was hurting from all the confusion he felt. This was a hospice, a place where old people come to die peacefully, not a place for young people to hang out. Kurt thought it had to be a joke, but one of the female nurse walked up to him and whispered, "You better hurry up."

Slowly, Kurt nodded and cautiously walked over to the man at the top left corner table. Kurt pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat down in it beside the young man everyone claimed to be Mr. Anderson. Kurt just stared at him in disbelief for a while. After about a minute of staring, the young man's eyes shifted over to Kurt. Kurt was so embarrassed he put the file he was carrying in front of his face. The other man left out a small laugh. He lowered the file back down to his chest when he heard the young man make a noise and looked at what he was playing with.

It was an old style lighter. It was grey, metal, and had ridges in the handle. The young man was playing with the top part of the lighter that covered the switch that ignited sparks. He kept flipping it up and down. Kurt felt as if his head was going to explode he was so confused. He knew specialty hospitals like this allowed people who smoked to smoke if they needed to, but they were never allowed them to carry lighters because it was a safety issue.

Kurt looked back up to the man. His hazel eyes were fixated on the lighter and his scowl had changed. His expression softened, as if he was depressed about something. Kurt shook his head and stopped staring at young man. He had to find Mr. Anderson and start working right away. "Excuse me." He stated softly, "Do you know where Mr. Anderson is?"

The man's eyes shifted over to Kurt once again. He smirked as he noticed what Kurt was clutching to his chest. "I guess you didn't read my chart."

"What?" Kurt blurted.

The man sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He dropped his lighter and put his hands behind his head. "Read it again doc." He said annoyed.

"Oh, I'm not a doc-" Kurt was talking as he flipped through Mr. Anderson's file when he noticed a page that he must have missed twice. Kurt turned pink in the cheeks, embarrassed that he did not really read the chart. He should have been better than that.

Kurt took the sheet and put it on top of all the other papers. It appeared to be a facts chart. "Mr. Anderson. Height five foot eight."

"Oh this one actually says eight, sometimes it says seven you know." The man stated happily.

Kurt gave him a strange look before continuing to read. "Eye color hazel, age twenty-six-" Kurt paused for a second and reread what he had just said. "Age twenty-six?" He almost shouted.

The man beside Kurt nodded with a smirk before turning around to face him. "You're either new or not too bright." He scrunched up his face, "Or possibly both."

"But this can't be!" Kurt said in shock, adding up the facts that this man had to be Mr. Anderson. "This is a hospice!"

"Yeah," the man said, "You know, a place where people come to die? You really aren't that bright, huh?"

"But you're so-you're around my age?" Kurt was so confused.

"Yeah, and I'm dying, hence why I'm here." Mr. Anderson said annoyed with Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt said feeling really bad all of a sudden. He realized he might have been a little insensitive. "I'm so sorry Mr. Anderson. I should have read your chart more thoroughly." Kurt organized all of his papers as he spoke.

"Whatever." Mr. Anderson sighed.

Once Kurt managed the file he was carrying, he put it down in his lap and put his arms on top of it. He let out a breath. "Well Mr. Anderson, sorry about the confusion before, but here I am, ready to be at your service."

"What?" Mr. Anderson questioned confused.

"Well Mr. Smythe said you were on watch and I'm here to watch you." Kurt smiled happily, eager to finally have a real nursing job. "So whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask me."

Mr. Anderson's eyes widen, "Oh, you're my new babysitter! Now it all makes sense." Blaine exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, I'm here to take care of you." Kurt told him, not really liking the term Mr. Anderson used.

"Great, so could you do me a favor?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Anything." Kurt replied happily.

"Kill me."

Kurt's smile faded. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Mr. Anderson stated very seriously, "kill me. I don't care how, just do it." He told him going back to fiddle with his lighter.

"Uh, I can't do that." Kurt told him feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Aw, why not? I'm already halfway there." Mr. Anderson complained. "Well actually more than halfway there if you think about it."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, you wanna see?" Blaine smiled, "Here you go, I've got it all mapped out." He chuckled and pulled down on one of his jacket sleeves to reveal multiple burn wounds and old scars.

"Holy crap!" Kurt shouted, and then he remembered the lighter that Mr. Anderson was playing with. "Give me that!" Kurt shouted and snatched it out of Mr. Anderson's hands.

"Hey!" Mr. Anderson shouted and stood up, "Give that back!" He demanded, causing the other patients who were watching the news to now pay attention to both Kurt and him.

"No!" Kurt shouted back, "You can't have that here! I'm surprised you've had this for as long as you have. Where did you get it from anyway?"

Mr. Anderson did not answer Kurt's question however. Instead, he tackled Kurt to the black carpeted floor and attempted to punch him in the face. He could not however because Kurt continued to dodge every hit.

Quickly, a nurse called out a code number through the gated window and a bunch of nurses came running in, including Sebastian, who had a shot with thick, clear goo inside a needle with him.

"Hold still!" Mr. Anderson shouted angrily, as he tried to punch Kurt. Luckily, Kurt was fast enough that Mr. Anderson was only punching the ground, repeating his actions, but not caring about the pain it caused him.

As Mr. Anderson was punching, Sebastian snuck up behind him and pinned him to the ground away from Kurt. Kurt took that opportunity to get up and he watched terrified as Mr. Anderson struggled and cursed within Sebastian's grasp, but he held him still. Sebastian then took the needle he had and shot Blaine in the hip with it, injecting the goopy liquid into him. Mr. Anderson continued to curse and shout for a few moments before ultimately getting tired and falling asleep on the ground.

Sebastian sighed out of relief, before looking to Kurt, "You took away his lighter, didn't you?"

"Was I not supposed to?" Kurt was baffled.

"Come on," He said as he stood up, "I should have explained more about him. Follow me." Kurt did follow Sebastian back to the nurse's station, but not before turning around to see a group of nurses drag Mr. Anderson away, back into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**So many people are favoriteing and following this story, I'm in shock. I just want to thank all of you for the support. What started off as a little idea now has a full blown story in my head. It won't be super long, but I hope you will all like it and once again, thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. **

**Trigger warnings: Self harm is mentioned, so read with caution **

* * *

Ch. 4

"What the heck was that?" Kurt shouted once in the nurse's station, slamming Mr. Anderson's file down on a table. "Did you see that? That guy tried to beat me up!" Kurt was pacing as he screamed. Some of the patients tried to listen in to the conversation through the gated window, but ultimately got shooed away by the returning nurses who put Mr. Anderson to bed. Those nurses made everyone go to their rooms due to the situation. While this went on, Kurt still ranted. "I mean I did not sign up for that! This place is like a mental unit, or something, not a hospice!"

Sebastian placed some fingers on his forehead before sighing. "Mr. Hummel this is a hospice, it's just that Mr. Anderson is a very special case."

"He belongs in the psychiatric ward, not a hospice!" Kurt shouted.

"Mr. Hummel please calm down." Sebastian sighed again, acting as if Kurt was overacting, but Kurt was beginning to believe he was the only sane person in the whole place.

"I am calm!" He yelled, breathing heavily. "Everything is just fine! I almost got my face pummeled into and all for a stupid lighter. It was as if I was working in a prison!"

"Let me explain." Sebastian stated, "Mr. Anderson has every right to be here."

"Please," Kurt stopped pacing and folded his arms across his chest, "enlighten me.

Sebastian sighed a third time before continuing. "Maybe giving you Mr. Anderson on your first day was a bad idea, but generally something like this happens with him every day." Sebastian ran a hand through his perfect hair. "I thought it would be funny to see how you would react and that's my bad." Sebastian apologized. "I am very sorry."

Kurt glared at him for a while, "Go on."

"Mr. Anderson is actually very, very ill despite how healthy and youthful he looks. He was dropped at our door step by someone who literally kicked him out of a moving car. Obviously, we took care of him and ran some test and found out that he is in fact dying and at a very fast pace from what he's got. He apparently already knew all of this when we told him." Sebastian paused, "He has nowhere else to go, so we gave him residency here. He acts very bitter with things and has not coped with death yet. Those burns on his arms were there before he got here. We have speculation to believe he burns himself whenever he can and yet strangely enough the only thing that keeps him calm, is that lighter you have in your chest pocket." Sebastian pointed.

Kurt looked down and took out the lighter. Kurt studied it. It looked very old, and yet it was still in great condition. "It doesn't have any fluid left in it, so it's pretty pointless, and yet it has great value to him." Sebastian explained. "When I took it away, he gave me a black eye." He awkwardly laughed. "We've tried to ask why it's so important to him, but he rarely talks to the staff or the patients. When he does, it's usually a rude comment of some sort." Sebastian looked to the floor. "This job wouldn't nearly be as tough as it is without him, so I understand if you want to quit for my unprofessionalism of not giving you more information, but in my defense, everything was in his file." Sebastian told Kurt, still looking to the floor.

Kurt looked at the file on the table he slammed it on. "No, I was unprofessional too. I barely read his file." Kurt admitted. "I was just too eager to work for my own good I guess."

"We've all made mistakes today." Sebastian stated before grabbing a clipboard and attaching some documents to it. "I suggest we fix them." He said to Kurt, grabbing a pen. "Oh, since you're not quitting, you're job today is still to watch Mr. Anderson, but that should be a lot easier now that the Ativan is in him." Sebastian reminded before walking out of the nurse's station.

Kurt sighed, realizing that this job was going to be a lot tougher than he originally thought. Not only did he have to worry about not getting attached to patients, but he also had to worry about Mr. Anderson. A man with nowhere else to go, no wonder he hated it here. Kurt merely grabbed Mr. Anderson's file and walked out of the nurse's station and into Mr. Anderson's bedroom.

Each room was painted white and had light blue boarders on the walls. Every room had two beds with a wooden frame and were covered in white sheets. Two small wooden desks, two wood chairs, two dresser drawers, and a large matching shelf also occupied the room. There was also one bathroom in every room with a shower, sink, mirror and toilet that was handicap accessible.

Kurt pulled out the chair by Mr. Anderson's bedside and sighed as he looked at him. Mr. Anderson was out cold. Kurt knew that the Ativan was going to last for at the very least four hours so he took this opportunity to thoroughly read Mr. Anderson's file. Kurt opened the folder and scanned the first page he found. It was a page full of basic information. Age, height, eye color, and other descriptions considering Mr. Anderson hated taking pictures and had no photo registry of him in the hospice system. Kurt finished reading the obvious and then noticed at the very end of the page a category called "Condition." Kurt's eyes read the words and they went wide he found out what Mr. Anderson was diagnosed with. Pancreatic cancer.

Kurt knew that disease all too well. His mother had it when he was seven and then died from it when he was eight. He remembered all the pain she had to endure and all the chemotherapy, and even then, it only kept her alive for one year.

Quickly, Kurt went to Mr. Anderson's last lab results, which were when he first came into New York City Bushwick Hospice. He gasped and covered his mouth. It read that Mr. Anderson had, at the most, maybe a few more weeks to live, and that was two weeks ago. Kurt then looked at the sleeping young man, now feeling pity for him. No wonder he wanted somebody to kill him and had all the self-made burns. Mr. Anderson had about a week left to live.

"Come on Kurt," He muttered to himself, "You said you would not get attached. Besides, this guy hates you for taking away a lighter, no matter how fancy it is, nobody should do that." Kurt continued talking to himself until he heard Mr. Anderson murmur incoherent noises in his sleep. Kurt decided to stop talking and work quietly until his shift was over. Still, he felt an overwhelming sadness every time he looked at Mr. Anderson's face.

Mr. Anderson slept for the rest of Kurt's shift so besides the little incident in the morning, his job was relatively easy. All he had to do was watch somebody who did not like him sleep. Kurt punched out and walked back to his apartment feeling like he needed a nap himself. He thought about the job he was working at. He wondered if it was really worth the money he would be receiving when he reached the apartment that he shared with Rachel.

Rachel appeared out of her room when Kurt returned. "Oh my gosh Kurt, how was your first real day as an RN? Did the people treat you nice? Did you treat the people nice? How are your staff members? What's it like taking vital signs? Tell me everything." Rachel laid down on the couch in the living room, stomach flat on the cushions, and her feet up like an excited teenager.

Kurt looked at her smiling face, remembering everything that had happened to him and everything he had learned that day. Rachel looked so happy that Kurt did not want to disappoint her with the truth, so all he told her was "Fine, everything was fine," before walking away to his room and lying down on his bed.

Kurt wanted to sleep but he had swirling thoughts about his mother and Mr. Anderson in his head. He thought about pancreatic cancer and the terrors about it. It made him worry about Mr. Anderson, even if he was terrible. He knew the disease had yet to be stopped and practically had a zero percent chance of survival rate. Slowly, tears started to develop in Kurt's eyes as he thought about his mother's funeral, and how one was most likely was going to happen to the man who tried to hit him in the face that day soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think there are any real warnings in this chapter, granted I am sleep deprived due to a sickness that has been attacking me since last week. So I don't know. Just read with caution just in case.**

* * *

Ch. 5

Kurt did not get any sleep that night, so naturally in the morning he was tired. At the breakfast table he wiped his face and ran fingers through his hair, trying to stay awake as Rachel made all natural tea. He made sure he was constantly moving as if that would help him stay awake. Eventually, his hand made its way over to his chest pocket of his greyish-blue scrubs and felt something in it.

Kurt dug his hand into the pocket and pulled out a classic, grey, and metal lighter. Kurt's eyes widen, realizing that he still had Mr. Anderson's lighter. Slowly, he began to play with it, uncovering it and recovering it. He could then see that why Mr. Anderson was doing it the day he met him. It was rather relaxing doing the action over and over again. As he focused on the object in his hand he noticed the ridges in the handle and how nice it felt on his skin. Slowly, began to forget about Mr. Anderson, work, and his mother and all he could think about was the lighter and the continuous action he was doing.

"Hey, that's cool, but I didn't know you smoked." Rachel's voice snapped Kurt back into reality.

He felt a little embarrassed, but did a good job of not showing it. "I don't." He quickly responded. "And this is not mine. It's one of my patients."

"Then why do you have it?" Rachel was confused and Kurt sighed, realizing that he was going to have to tell her the truth.

"Okay Rachel, yesterday was not a good day for me." Kurt tried to explain, putting the lighter back in his chest pocket.

Rachel gasped as she sat down putting the two cups of tea on the table. "How so?"

"Well you see there's this young guy there with burns all over his arm and he was playing with this lighter, so naturally I took it away from him and then he tried to fight me." Kurt told her and Rachel gasped again.

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Oh no." Kurt reassured, "But I have one question though." Rachel began to intensely listen, nodding to let Kurt know that she was there for him. "Am I totally stupid for wanting to go back today?"

"What? But Kurt you can't go back! That guy's totally going to kill you or something." Rachel was making sense, but Kurt had his mind made up.

"I at least have to return this lighter back to him. It supposedly does not have any lighter fluid in it, so it's okay."

"Kurt, you know how incredibly crazy that sounds, right?" Rachel tried to put some sense into Kurt but he was not really listening. "That guy is just going to try to beat you up again."

"I don't know, I feel sorry for him." Kurt shrugged. "He needs my help."

"Oh no." Rachel stated softly.

"What?" Kurt was confused.

"Kurt you're already getting attached to someone!" Rachel practically shouted. "I thought you said you were not going to do this. Aren't they all dying or something? He's going to be gone sooner than you know."

"I know Rachel, but I can't help it." Kurt said standing up, ignoring his tea and settling for just the toast he had made earlier. He took a bite of a piece of toast in his hand and began to walk away.

Rachel knew something was up however, "Wait a second, what does this guy have exactly?"

"I can't tell you that!" Kurt exclaimed grabbing his satchel, about to walk out of the door. "It's against my code as a nurse!"

"He has the big C doesn't he?" Rachel was getting mad at Kurt because she knew she had figured it out. "Doesn't he?"

Kurt finished his toast and put his fingers in his ears. "La la la." He repeated loudly, "Sorry Rachel, can't hear you." He said walking out of the door.

"Kurt Hummel, you get back here!" Rachel followed Kurt until he shut the door in her face. Rachel was mad, but mostly worried. If Kurt was getting attached, she knew that this would be problematic in the future.

Kurt made his was back inside the New York City Bushwick Hospice. Once again he was greeted by Sugar at the front desk as he made his way to the nurse's station. Kurt put away his things in his locker, grabbed a clipboard, and waited for instructions, but after waiting five minutes he did not find Sebastian in the nurse's station anywhere. Kurt asked one of his fellow nurses where his supervisor was and they said he was checking vitals in the living area. Kurt left the nurse's station, took his keys out, and opened one of the metal double doors to enter the living area.

Inside he noticed nurses of all kinds checking people's vitals or coming out of rooms of the ones who were bed ridden. Kurt decided to check the rooms to see if Sebastian was in any of them and sure enough he was in the room farthest to the left, Mr. Anderson's room.

Kurt merely poked his head in the door, afraid to go in any further. It was enough though because he saw Sebastian check the blood pressure of a bed ridden Mr. Anderson. Kurt became worried. Why was Mr. Anderson still in bed? Was his cancer hurting him so much that he could no longer move? Kurt had to hide his terror, for Sebastian eventually noticed him beside the door.

"Oh look who decided to show up again." Mr. Anderson laughed as Sebastian took off the Velcro strap around his arm.

"Quiet you." Sebastian scolded before turning to Kurt. "Yes Mr. Hummel, how can I help you?"

"Oh I was just wondering what I'm supposed to be doing today." Kurt asked softly, slightly distracted by the man with careless curls. He was glaring at Kurt from his bed and Kurt knew why.

"Why don't you just continue to be a douche?" Mr. Anderson shouted.

"Hey, there's no need for that kind of language." Sebastian stated sternly before looking back to Kurt. Mr. Anderson just looked away from the two of them annoyed. "I have you just monitoring the living area today, after you finish all the paperwork you have to do in the nurse's station." Sebastian told him.

"Oh, okay." Kurt said slightly disappointed.

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian questioned.

"Nothing Mr. Smythe, I was just hoping to monitor Mr. Anderson again."

"What?" Sebastian was confused as was Mr. Anderson. His eyes shifted back onto Kurt.

"I think Mr. Anderson and I got off on the wrong foot the other day." Kurt stated softly, inching closer to the two. He dug into his chest pocket and pulled out Mr. Anderson's lighter. Mr. Anderson's eyes widen. "And I'd like to fix that." Kurt said and handed the lighter back to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson quickly snatched it back, before hopping out of bed. "Well I feel better all of a sudden." He smirked and walked away to the living area. "

What was that all about?" Kurt questioned with a smile.

"He said he would not leave his bed today until he got his lighter back, drama queen." Sebastian muttered that last part so that Kurt would not hear. "Look, I'm going to watch Mr. Anderson today after what happened yesterday, alright?"

"Oh, okay." Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Oh Mr. Smythe! Shouldn't you be watching me?" Mr. Anderson laughed so loudly it could be heard clearly in Mr. Anderson's room.

"Look Kurt." Sebastian whispered using his first name, "You're a nice guy, don't get too involved with Mr. Anderson. He's going to be gone soon and he's really messed up in the head. He really does belong in a psych unit, but he's so close to death that we just keep him here. Let me handle him while he's here, okay?" Sebastian was serious and appeared to even be a little worried. "Do you understand me?"

Kurt sighed and nodded, "Yes, I understand."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay some people are commenting, saying I should change the story because it doesn't sound like a hospice. Granted, I have personally never been inside one, I've done research and it's supposed to be like a nursing home, which I have been inside of before. Anyway, this is supposed to be a story to entertain, that is my goal, sorry if I am not achieving that. Special thanks to all the people who follow, favorite, and review. You are loved greatly!**

**Warnings: Brief mentioning of self-harm and brief bad language.**

* * *

Ch. 6

Kurt finished all his paper work, but it took longer than he expected because his mind was cluttered with thoughts about Mr. Anderson. He knew he was not supposed to talk to him or even think about him due to Sebastian's instructions, but Kurt could not help it. He had ideas as to why the man was so angry and why he behaved so strangely, but Kurt was also curious. He wanted to know why the man refused treatments. Even simple things like pain regulation medicine Mr. Anderson would not take, according to his file. Kurt was concerned as to why Mr. Anderson did not want to make his life longer than it could be.

There was also that lighter that Kurt could not wrap his head around. It was as if it was Mr. Anderson's most prized possession. He never wanted it out of his sight. He was constantly playing with it, uncovering and recovering it. For hours Mr. Anderson would do this, and Kurt wanted to know why. It could be because Mr. Anderson appeared to have been a burner, and due to what Kurt saw on his arms and how he talked to him before, even though the lighter was empty, Mr. Anderson could have still have self-harming tendencies. This worried Kurt greatly.

Kurt would steal glances at the top right table in the living area in-between pillow fluffing and getting patients water. That is where Mr. Anderson spent most of his time. Every once in a while Mr. Anderson would check the news on the TV, make some sort of comment, and then resume playing with his lighter. Sebastian would not really pay attention to whatever Mr. Anderson would do. He was too busy writing things down on the paper on his clipboard, but he would look up at him from time to time and usually roll his eyes or something before returning to his work.

That is how Kurt spent most of the day, spying on Mr. Anderson and Sebastian, and trying his best to not to get caught. He would try to distract himself with other patient's needs, but he could not help but shift his eyes back to the man who fiddled with the lighter.

Kurt was just scanning the room, making sure everyone was okay, when he noticed Sugar walk in and whisper something in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian quickly got up and was about to walk away, when he noticed Kurt staring at him confused. Sebastian looked at Mr. Anderson, then back to Kurt. He sighed before walking up to Kurt, making him nervous. "Mr. Hummel, I've got an important phone call to take. Can you please watch over the living area and Mr. Anderson?" Sebastian questioned.

"Me?" Kurt asked, "But I thought you said-"

"I said not to get involved with Mr. Anderson, so that means you don't talk to him. Just watch him, got it?" Sebastian asked sternly.

"Oh, okay." Kurt responded sadly.

Sebastian sighed before looking at Sugar. She was making a face as if the call was urgent. "Just trust me on this okay?" Sebastian told him before walking away with Sugar to the front area of the New York City Bushwick Hospice.

After about a minute passed, Kurt heard a strange noise being called out to him. "Pst." Kurt turned his head to see that Mr. Anderson was the one calling for him. "Pst. Hey you, come over here." He even signaled him with his hand, waving Kurt over to him. Kurt just dumbly pointed to himself. "Yes you dipshit." Mr. Anderson said annoyed. Some people in the room appeared offended by his choice of words.

Kurt bit his lower lip looking towards the double doors. He knew if Sebastian caught him talking to Mr. Anderson he would be in serious trouble. "Hey come on, I won't punch you again." Mr. Anderson laughed. "I just want to talk."

Kurt was too curious for his own good. He wanted to know what Mr. Anderson had to say to him, and he wanted to ask the man many questions. Besides, he could make the conversation so quick that Sebastian would never know that they were talking.

Cautiously, Kurt inched closer to Mr. Anderson. "Yeah, that's it." Mr. Anderson grinned. Slowly, Kurt sat down in the chair that was previously occupied by Sebastian. He looked up to see Mr. Anderson had a smirk on his face. "Jeez, took you long enough. I don't bite, at least not anymore." He chuckled, making Kurt feel anxious. "So, did you finally read my file, doc?"

"I'm not a doctor." Kurt corrected.

"Whatever." Mr. Anderson shrugged. "Did you read it?"

"Yes I did, all of it." Kurt told him.

"Good, so now you know not to take my lighter again. Glad we've come to this understanding." Mr. Anderson tapped the table with the palm of his hand.

"Why don't you like people touching your lighter?" Kurt questioned, slightly nervous about doing so.

"What?" Mr. Anderson responded.

"I mean, you almost beat me up just because I thought you had something dangerous. You could have just explained it to me." Kurt told him.

"Well you were supposed to have already known about that." Mr. Anderson retaliated.

Kurt rolled his eyes before speaking again. "True, but still, why is this lighter so important to you?"

Mr. Anderson gave him a strange look, "Why do you care?" It was as if he was angry at Kurt for asking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Kurt told him, getting nervous again.

Mr. Anderson stared at Kurt for a long time, noticing his nerves. "Oh I get it. You just want to get in my pants." Mr. Anderson chuckled.

"What? No! I-um." Kurt was getting flustered. He had never had a real relationship with anyone before, man or woman. He had to admit that Mr. Anderson was a very handsome man, but thinking about him like that made him freak out a little bit. "That would be unprofessional." He managed to get out.

"Oh please, you haven't taken your eyes off me since you got here doc." Mr. Anderson chuckled. "So my room or yours?" He took one of his hands off of his lighter and attempted to stroke Kurt's hand, but Kurt backed away from his touch.

"No!" Kurt stood up and shouted. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just-I know I shouldn't, but I care about you alright?"

This outburst made Mr. Anderson's eyes wide and he looked at Kurt with confusion. "What did you say to me?"

"I uh…" Kurt looked around to see patients looking at him equally as confused as Mr. Anderson. "I said I care about you." He whispered softly, cheeks staring to burn red.

Mr. Anderson tilted his head to the side. "You serious?" Kurt nodded, still embarrassed.

Suddenly, Sebastian entered the living area again, a little concerned. "Mr. Hummel, is everything alright? Some nurses at the station said they thought they heard shouting." He questioned confused.

"I um…yeah, that was all my fault." Kurt said turning away from Mr. Anderson. "Excuse me, but I've got to go." He said, about to run towards the bathroom outside the living area, close to the nurse's station, when he suddenly felt someone grab his arm.

"Wait." It was Mr. Anderson. "Did you mean what you said?" Kurt was afraid to respond because Sebastian was in the room, giving him a disappointed stare. He yanked his arm out of Mr. Anderson's grasp and ran away. "Oh yeah, well forget you too." Mr. Anderson shouted and focused on his lighter angrily.

Sebastian merely sighed as Kurt struggled to get his key out to open the door. Kurt felt awful about defying what Sebastian had told him and retreated to the bathroom for a long period of time.


	7. Chapter 7

**No real warnings in this chapter that I can think of so please enjoy. And special thanks to all the people who review, follow, and favorite! You are greatly loved!**

* * *

Ch. 7

Kurt locked himself in the bathroom for as long as could, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He even hyperventilated for a while until someone knocked on the door, "Mr. Hummel, are you still in there?" Typical, it was Sebastian checking up on him.

"I'm not coming out." Kurt told him.

Sebastian sighed, "Look I just want to talk. I'm not going to yell or fire you, alright? Just come out of there. Some of the nurses are complaining that they need to use the toilet." He explained.

Kurt sighed as he thought about it. He knew he could not stay in the bathroom for the rest of his shift, even though he really wanted to. After much deliberation, Kurt cautiously opened the door. "You sure you're not going to fire me?" He questioned with his head barely poking out of the door.

"I just want to talk." Sebastian stated with his arms folded.

"Okay." Kurt said, slowly walking out of the tight space.

"Good, now follow me to the nurse's station. I need to talk to you in private." Sebastian told him sternly. Kurt swallowed nervously, having a feeling that he would say something like that. Even though Sebastian said he was not going to yell or fire him, Kurt knew he was going to have a serious talking to.

The two traveled to the nurse's station and Sebastian shooed away the other workers to leave them alone. Kurt looked at the clock and sighed. He had only been in the bathroom for about twenty minutes. Sebastian locked the door and then turned to face Kurt who was shaking slightly. Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. "Look, I don't want be the bad guy here Kurt, but I really don't want you talking to Mr. Anderson." Sebastian told him.

"But why not?" Kurt asked. "I think he really just wants someone to care for him and I do."

"And why is that?" Sebastian folded his arms again.

"Well you see Mr. Smythe, my mother died of the same disease that Mr. Anderson has." Kurt explained.

"Stop right there." Sebastian stated. "You can't do this to yourself Kurt. Mr. Anderson's a bad guy who just wants to be alone and die as quickly as he can." Sebastian told Kurt. "I've known him now for two weeks, and he's not a good person to be around."

"Why not?" Kurt repeated, "I just think if someone gave him a little attention-"

"He gets plenty of attention Mr. Hummel." Sebastian sneered. "He practically begs for it."

"See, I'm just saying maybe he's crying for help. Like you said before he's not ready to deal with death yet and he needs some consoling." Kurt said.

"We have a consoler on staff that he never wants to talk to." This news made Kurt's heart sink a little in his chest. "We've tried everything Kurt, it's no use."

"Okay, so he's cranky and stubborn, but that doesn't make him a bad guy." Kurt tried to defend, still having hope with Mr. Anderson.

"He's not trustworthy Mr. Hummel. He's made false accusations before. He's started fights. He's even tried to steal other patient's belongings. Just trust me on this Mr. Hummel, you're wrong." Sebastian stated sternly. "Mr. Anderson is a bad guy, you just feel sympathy towards him because of your mother, but that will pass as soon as you see the truth. Now I can't stop you from talking to him or seeing him. You're a grown man who can make his own decisions. I'm just going to warn you not to get involved with him. You understand me?"

There was a brief pause. Kurt was hesitant because it seemed like Mr. Anderson was so shocked that Kurt said that he cared about him back in the living area. Kurt was sure his theories were right, but they were only disproven by Mr. Smythe. Kurt sighed before nodding "I understand."

Sebastian sighed as well afterward. "I'm just trying to protect you, okay? Kurt nodded again. "Good." Sebastian smiled.

Suddenly a loud bang was coming from the door. "Mr. Smythe, code one zero five. Mr. Anderson is thrashing about in his room. He's throwing things and wrecking the place!" A worried voice shouted.

"I'm on it!" Sebastian said running to the medical supplies and grabbing a needle and a container of Ativan. "See what I mean?" Sebastian questioned to Kurt before opening the door and bolting away.

Kurt sighed as he sat down in one of the desk chairs, running a hand through his hair. He decided to listen to Sebastian and stop speaking with Mr. Anderson for the rest of his shift. However, he could not help but worry about him and think about him. What was the big mystery that was Mr. Anderson?

* * *

**I know, really short chapter. The next one will be longer I hope...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again no real warnings except for a possible mentioning of past self harm, but I say possibly to that. Anyway enjoy this chapter and review if you can. Thanks! **

* * *

Ch. 8

It was easy for Kurt to avoid Mr. Anderson because Mr. Anderson was forced to go to sleep once again due to his chaotic behavior. Because he was confined in his room and Kurt's job was to keep an eye on the patients in the living quarters, Kurt did not see Mr. Anderson for the rest of his shift. Kurt was fighting with himself however during his whole shift, wanting to at least check on him to make sure he was okay, but that was Sebastian's job.

As long as Sebastian was in charge, Kurt knew his time with Mr. Anderson would be limited. He knew Sebastian was just trying to protect him from Mr. Anderson's wild behavior, but deep down Kurt could not help but think that it was all an act. Mr. Anderson appeared surprised when Kurt told him he cared about him. This made Kurt believe that all Mr. Anderson really wanted was a friend, but Kurt knew it was for the best not to talk to him again. He was getting attached and to prevent himself from feeling depressed again, Kurt knew he had to avoid Mr. Anderson. It was the only way. Kurt sighed as he punched out, hoping that he was not already in too deep with this.

A nurse was supposed to care for their patients, but not get too close to them. It was to protect the nurses from heartache, but Kurt could not help it. It was in his nature to care about people. That was the reason he wanted to be a nurse in the first place. He cared about other people and their needs. He wanted to help people as best as he could. That is what nurses did, they assisted others. Kurt just had to learn how to be a stronger person. He had to learn to be professional. He had to develop a thicker skin.

Kurt sighed as he walked, all of these thoughts cluttering his mind. He knew what he had to do, but he did not know if he was strong enough to do it. He had to avoid Mr. Anderson as long as he was still alive. However, this was going to be hard to do because whenever he thought about work, besides Sebastian talking down to him, the other thing he would think about was the man sitting in the corner with careless curls.

When Kurt got inside his small apartment he saw Rachel sitting at the table. He glared at him arms folded and legs crossed. "I was right wasn't I?"

"Not now Rachel, I'm busy." Kurt muttered, going into his room to drop off his things.

Rachel followed him however, arms still folded. "I am right then! This guy you care about has cancer, and not just any cancer. I bet it's pancreatic cancer, the same kind your mom had. Now it all makes sense!" Rachel was getting annoying in Kurt's mind. He lied down on his bed face first and arms spread open. "Oh Kurt, you can't feel pity for someone like this guy though. He obviously doesn't like you if he tried to beat you up. You should just forget about him and let the other staff members deal with him."

"And that's why I'm not going to talk to him ever again." Kurt muffled from his bed.

"Really?" Rachel responded in slight shock.

This confused Kurt greatly. "Why is this shocking to you? Didn't you just blab on about how I should avoid the guy?"

"Yes." Rachel chose to ignore Kurt's choice of words. "I just didn't expect you to comply so quickly."

"Well, I kind of have to." Kurt told her, sitting up on his bed. "We need the money this job pays and if I'm going to remain sane and not be a blubbering, freaked out mess then I have to avoid this particular patient."

Rachel sat down on top of Kurt's bed beside him. "I care more about your sanity than the money you will be getting." She told him sympathetically. "If this job is going to be too much for you to handle, you could always get another job. You could work with me."

Kurt's eyes widen. "No thanks Rachel, I did retail once, I'm never doing it again." Kurt replied as if his one retail job was mortifying. "Besides, I like the job. I get to help out the elderly and I get a lot of time to think." Kurt paused to sigh, "I just wish it wasn't always about him."

Rachel was confused, "You think about this guy a lot?"

Kurt nodded, "I don't know why, but since the day we met, he has always been on my mind. It's probably because he is the most puzzling human being I've ever met." Kurt chuckled. "But last night, I could not stop thinking about him. Like, I wonder if he has any family or something because he just keeps to himself all the time. Also why is he so bitter all the time? And why he doesn't help himself and prolong his life and-well, you get the point." Kurt sighed again. "You know he thought I was just trying to have sex with him when I spoke with him today, but when I explained that I worry about him, he seemed so shocked. Maybe he's just misunderstood or maybe something happened to him. After all he had all those scars and burns on his arms."

"So you told him you care about him?" Rachel asked, just to be sure she heard Kurt correctly.

Kurt nodded, "I don't know why. I mean I care about all the patients there, but he really stands out."

"Huh," Rachel gave Kurt a strange look. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you have a crush on this guy."

"What?" Kurt practically screamed. "That-That's impossible. Totally not true and totally unprofessional." Kurt told Rachel rather quickly.

"That's why I said if I didn't know any better." Rachel smirked, enjoying the fact that she made Kurt flustered. She patted his knee before getting off of Kurt's bed. "Well Mr. Hummel, I hope you figure out what you're going to do about this problem you have."

"I told you, I wasn't going to speak with him ever again." Kurt said.

"I know, but I have a feeling you're going to break that little rule you made yourself." Rachel told him all knowingly before exiting Kurt room.

Kurt scoffed and lied down on his side on his bed. He kept telling himself that he was not going to talk to Mr. Anderson ever again, but the more he tried to convince himself that he wasn't going to see him anymore, the more Kurt started thinking about the conversation they had today, and how Mr. Anderson looked so desperate in his eyes when he wanted to confirm that Kurt cared about him.

Kurt buried his face in his pillow and yelled, hoping it would clear his mind. It did, but only briefly. Kurt then threw the pillow across the room, angry at himself that he could not get rid of his thoughts about Mr. Anderson. "That's it!" He shouted. "I'm going to avoid Mr. Anderson at all costs tomorrow. It's the only way I'm going to get my sanity back!"


	9. Chapter 9

**No real warnings in this chapter so just read and enjoy. It may take a little longer now for me to post chapters because it's crunch time at the university I go to so yeah. Thanks to everybody who keeps supporting this story! **

* * *

Ch. 9

Kurt was woken up slightly earlier than his alarm clock would have because his cell phone was loudly ringing on his nightstand. Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes before picking up his phone and looking at it confused. He checked the number and saw that it was the hospice. Kurt answered his phone cautiously, feeling very confused. Kurt had another three hours before he had to be at work, what could they possibly want with him?

"Hello?" He questioned groggily, still half asleep. Kurt once again did not get a good sleep last night. His thoughts were filled with Mr. Anderson and how he would devise ways to avoid him when he went to work.

"Mr. Hummel?" He recognized the voice to be Sebastian's.

"Yes, speaking." Kurt informed.

Sebastian sighed happily. "Yes, good. Um, how soon can you get to work today?"

"Uh, I can be there right away. It's not a far walk from where I live." Kurt told him, getting out of his bed. He was still greatly confused. "Um, may I ask why I need to report earlier than normal?"

Sebastian sighed again, but in a different tone. He paused, as if he did not really want to tell Kurt the truth. "Mr. Smythe?" Kurt questioned, panicking a little bit and beginning to pace around his tiny room. Sebastian remained silent for a long time. A few minutes passed and he still did not answer. "I'm going to hang up." Kurt threatened.

"No!" Sebastian shouted quickly before sighing again. "It's Mr. Anderson. He's refusing to give vitals, eat, he's not coming out of his room and he's thrashing about in there again."

Kurt instantly became worried about Mr. Anderson, wondering why he was behaving so badly, but he tried shoving that thought away from his mind as best as he could. However, he was not doing such a good job at it. "Can't you just calm him down like you normally do?" Kurt asked, not really liking the fact that they pump so much Ativan into Mr. Anderson's system.

"Here's the thing, we're running low on our supply of Ativan and some patients actually need that to sleep and relax and not worry about death while they sleep. Ms. Motta is going out to get more if you can't make it right now, but," Sebastian paused and sighed as if he was going to regret informing Kurt about the situation, "Mr. Anderson said he would calm down if you see him."

"What?" Kurt barely whispered. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"I know I said not to go near Mr. Anderson because he's untrustworthy, but we still have to take care of him as long as he continues to stay under our care and make him feel comfortable. If that means we can avoid a situation if you come down and talk to him, I will gladly take that chance. It will make our supply of Ativan not decrease so rapidly. So, will you come over and help him? I'll understand if you won't, considering what you have experienced with him in the past." Sebastian explained everything.

Kurt did not know what to say. He was in shock that Mr. Anderson was making such a fuss about him. Maybe it was because Kurt said he cared about him. Could Kurt's theory about Mr. Anderson be true? Maybe all he really wanted was a friend, a companion to make his impending doom a little less scary. However, he could just want to beat him up again. After all, when Kurt ran away the last time they talked, Mr. Anderson was angry with him. Kurt was confused, unsure of what to do. His head was pounding with conflicting ideas. "I don't know." Kurt managed to say.

"We'll pay you over time for the hours you stay before your shift." Sebastian told him sounding slightly desperate.

After Sebastian spoke, Kurt thought he heard a nurse walk up to Sebastian and whisper "He's getting worse."

Kurt knew they had to be talking about Mr. Anderson. He sighed, the extra money was very tempting because he knew the rent was going to be due soon and he knew Rachel's measly minimum wage job was not going to cut it. Kurt needed this job. He needed the money. "I need a decision soon." Sebastian stated.

On top of that, as much as he hated to admit it, Kurt still cared about Mr. Anderson and his well-being. It was most likely due to the link he shared with Kurt's mother, and Kurt still found Mr. Anderson to be a very interesting individual. Kurt still remembered the gaze he gave him when he said he cared about him. How desperate Mr. Anderson looked when he grabbed Kurt's arm tightly, asking him if what he said about caring for him was true. "Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'll do it." Kurt said involuntarily. His eyes widen once he finished. After all, he said last night that he wanted to avoid Mr. Anderson. He even plotted ways to do so, but for some reason, he agreed to go to the hospital early.

"Great, I'll tell Mr. Anderson that you're on your way." Sebastian seemed relieved and ended the call so fast Kurt could not express that he wanted to change his mind.

Kurt let out an aggravated sigh and put his phone away. He put his pillow to his face and screamed rather loudly into it, muffling the volume. When Kurt removed his pillow from his face, he saw Rachel open the door to his room. "You know you're supposed to knock before you enter my room." He stated annoyed.

Rachel fidgeted with her fingers "I know," she stated softly, "but I sensed that something was wrong. Maybe it's just the thin walls of this apartment, but you didn't sound too happy when you were talking to whoever you were talking to." She told him. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt sighed, "No. It was my job that called me. They want me to come early because the patient that tried to beat me up before is requesting to see me when I don't want to see him at all."

"Well, can't you just say no?" Rachel questioned.

Kurt groaned, "I already agreed to go."

"Oh, I see." Rachel said.

Kurt quickly pointed at her, "And don't you say anything about this crush nonsense. I do not have a crush on him." He accused.

Rachel appeared slightly offended, "I wasn't going to say anything." She complained.

Kurt let out another frustrated noise and fell backwards onto his bed. "I don't know what I'm doing." He stated. "I mean, I do care about him, but everyone says I shouldn't. Even you said I shouldn't." He mentioned.

"Well, maybe I was wrong." Rachel told him.

Kurt shot up from where he laid. "Did Rachel Berry just admit that she was wrong about something?" He was in shock.

Rachel nodded. "Maybe. If you think about him so much, he must be important to you." She told him before sighing. "I don't know why you care about him, but the point is that you do, and it's a nurse's job to be there for their patients. So go and be there for him." She gently smiled.

Kurt stared at her for a while. "Thanks Rachel, but what if he just wants to hit me again?"

"Maybe he doesn't." Rachel stated. "You'll never know what he needs if you stay here, so I suggest you go and help this guy. After all, it's in your job description." She chuckled lightly before walking away to go back to sleep.

Kurt sighed and looked at his phone on his nightstand for a few minutes, processing all of the possibilities. "Dammit." He cursed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out his greyish-blue scrubs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this story is going to have more chapters than I originally intended, but hopefully you are all okay with that. **

**Warnings: A slight mention of self-harming tendencies and some bad language.**

**Hope you all enjoy this incredibly long chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 10

Kurt practically ran over to the New York City Bushwick Hospice, feeling as though Mr. Anderson's situation was a big emergency, or at least he hoped it was a big emergency. He also hoped that Mr. Anderson did not just want to pick a fight with him. Kurt sighed when he got to the doors of the hospice after taking a few moments to get air back into his lungs. He looked at the faint reflection of himself on the door. "Why am I doing this?" He asked himself, even though he already knew the answer.

Kurt could not help but care about Mr. Anderson. He was so mysterious, so moody, so strange, and yet, he was compelling. Kurt still had the look of desperation Mr. Anderson gave him in his head. Kurt could not help but find Mr. Anderson fascinating since the first day they met. He was so different than the other patients or anyone he had ever met. Kurt had so many questions for him but mainly wondered why Mr. Anderson appeared so desperate when he told him that he cared. Were Kurt's theories possibly true?

Then there was the connection to his mother. Both had pancreatic cancer, but what made them different was that Mr. Anderson did not want to prolong his life, making Kurt believe that the burns on Mr. Anderson's arms were self-made. Plus, he did practically tell Kurt that he did make them.

All of these factors triggered Kurt's caring nature. He could not help it. After thinking it over for a while Kurt sighed again. "Well, I'm already here." He told himself and put on a brave face, preparing himself for whatever was going to happen to him.

When Kurt got inside he was not greeted by Sugar like he normally was. Instead he heard yelling and a lot of it. Even though it was unclear, Kurt could guess that it was Mr. Anderson who was making the noise that penetrated the double, metal doors. Kurt swallowed nervously, afraid of what was happening on the other side. His brave face quickly faded. Kurt did not want to, but he cautiously made his way to the double doors and opened them.

Instantly, the yelling intensified and Kurt thought he even hear a crash. "I want to see Mr. Hummel now! Where is he? I must see him!" Kurt's eyes widen when he heard this. His heart rate increased slightly and his palms got sweaty. Kurt looked around and saw that none of the other patients were around, meaning that they must have been sent to their rooms.

"He's coming Mr. Anderson, we promise." Kurt heard Sebastian's voice try to coax him, but it was not working.

"Oh, like how you promised to make me feel good? I don't believe anything that comes out of your whore mouth." Mr. Anderson shouted. Kurt was unsure of what that all ment, but he did know one thing. He had to somehow get his legs to function again and go to Mr. Anderson's room. "I want Mr. Hummel now!"

Kurt heard another loud crash and with that, his legs manage to run to Mr. Anderson's room rather quickly. "I'm here! I'm here!" He called out, hoping Mr. Anderson was able to hear him. Kurt got to the farthest left of rooms where nurses were poking out of. "Excuse me." He pushed through them, feeling tired, but ignoring it. Finally, Kurt got past all of the nurses and into Mr. Anderson's room just as Mr. Anderson was about to smash the final dresser drawer he had pulled out. "I'm here." Kurt breathed.

The room was a total mess. Clothes, dresser drawers, a shower curtain, a mattress, and a whole bunch of bed sheets were scattered all over the floor. "Oh thank God you're here." Sugar let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time." Sebastian seemed annoyed with everything.

When Mr. Anderson noticed Kurt, he tossed aside the dresser drawer onto his mattress (the one he did not pull out) and began pushing the rest of the staff out of his room. "Everybody out! I need to talk to Mr. Hummel alone."

"You don't deserve that privilege after what you have done." Sebastian scoffed.

"It's okay Mr. Smythe." Kurt told him, "I've got this."

With that, the other nurses exited out of Mr. Anderson's room, but Sebastian was still a little bit cautious. His eyes glared at Mr. Anderson, who glared right back at him and gave him the middle finger before folding his arms. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but if he acts out again, I'll be right outside the door." Sebastian's eyes still stared at Mr. Anderson angrily before he left the room and closed the door.

Silence filled the room for a long time. Kurt did not know what to do. He just looked at Mr. Anderson's scruffy face. He began to notice things about him he had never noticed before, like how his hazel eyes had a mix of green in its amber color. The whites of his eyes also had some pink in them, as if he had not slept that night.

Mr. Anderson gave Kurt a strange look and Kurt began to panic slightly, hoping that he did not notice his not so subtle staring. Kurt bit his bottom lip, about to say something when Mr. Anderson finally spoke. "Why are you here?" He asked gruffly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt was confused by the question.

"You have got to be the dumbest person I've ever met." Mr. Anderson insulted. "I said, why are you here?" He repeated.

Kurt paused for a little while before getting annoyed. "You have got to be kidding me. You requested for me to be here early, otherwise you were going to blow up the place or something."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to come. Mr. Smythe could have just given me the shot in the ass again." This was true; Kurt did not have to be there. He could have ignored the kindness in his heart and just have gone to work at his scheduled time. However Kurt knew that he could not.

"Well, you asked for me to be here and the hospice is close by to where I live that I came here as quickly as I could." Kurt smiled, trying to put Mr. Anderson at ease, but this did not work.

"Oh, so this was just convenient for you." Mr. Anderson scoffed afterward. "I bet you only came here for the money or something."

"No," Kurt told him, "I mean yes, I am getting paid extra but that's not the point."

Mr. Anderson apparently did not care about anything Kurt had to say after that. "Whatever."

Kurt was even more puzzled. "Okay, what did I do to offend you?" Kurt asked. "I mean I show up here like you wanted and now you're mad? That makes no sense!" He increased the sound of his voice. Mr. Anderson merely glared at him. "I'm doing everything you've wanted."

"Not really." Mr. Anderson muttered.

Kurt was now getting aggravated "Then what do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?" Kurt yelled.

"I want you to say that you care again!" Mr. Anderson shouted right back at him, making Kurt take a step back.

"What?" He barely whispered.

Mr. Anderson looked to the floor and shrugged. "You told me once that you cared about me." Mr. Anderson sighed. "I was hoping you would say it again, but I was wrong. You don't care. You're just like everyone else at this place." Mr. Anderson sighed as he picked his head up. "You know what? Forget it." He said and was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Kurt stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. Kurt could feel the muscular definition in his chest. He liked the feeling of it in the back of his mind, but when Mr. Anderson gave him a strange look, Kurt quickly removed his hand. "I meant what I said before, I do care about you."

Mr. Anderson just rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that now because I asked. You only would have meant it if you said it before me."

"How was I supposed to know what you're thinking?" Kurt questioned.

Mr. Anderson just shrugged. "You just are. Isn't that what people who care do? They just know the person."

Kurt blinked at Mr. Anderson's logic. "I hate to say this Mr. Anderson, but I'm not a mind reader, and we've only met twice. I did however mean what I said before. I do care about you. I did then and I do now."

"But why?" Mr. Anderson asked quietly. "Everyone says I'm a horrible person. I hear what they say."

Kurt looked at him with sympathy. "I just think you're misunderstood."

Mr. Anderson softened his expression. "So, you really mean it? Do you really care about me?"

"I care about all of my patients." Kurt stated, "It's in my nature."

"So I'm just another statistic then?" Mr. Anderson huffed.

"No you're not." Kurt said sternly, causing Mr. Anderson to look at him. "You're important to me. And I know I not supposed to say this but, I care about you a lot, almost like a-"

"Lover?" Mr. Anderson questioned sarcastically.

"No, like a friend." Kurt responded, however when Mr. Anderson spoke before it made Kurt's chest tighten slightly. He hid the flutters well though and simply smiled at Mr. Anderson kindly.

Mr. Anderson nodded, unsure of what to do or say. "I see, now what?"

Kurt stared at Mr. Anderson confused. It was as if he never had a friend before. "Well, I'll help you clean up, have someone check your vitals, you eat something, and then whatever you want I guess. As long as we're both here, I'll be here to help you, because that's what a caring person does." Kurt smiled.

Mr. Anderson nodded looking to the floor. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "So we're friends now I guess."

"Yeah, as long as you stop insulting everyone." Kurt told him.

"But-" Mr. Anderson was about to protest but Kurt interrupted.

"It is my only condition."

Mr. Anderson stared at Kurt for a while. At first he did not like what Kurt said, but eventually agreed, sort of. "Whatever." He said.

"I'll take that." Kurt chuckled lightly. "Now, how about we fix this place up?" Kurt said, picking up one of the drawers on the floor.

"Oh, okay." Mr. Anderson stated as he picked up the dresser drawer he had tossed before on his bed. Slowly, the two began to tidy up the room as best as they could. "It's Blaine by the way."

"What?" Kurt asked.

Mr. Anderson was about to insult him, but held it in. "Blaine, it's my first name. I've never liked being called Mr. Anderson anyway."

"Okay Blaine." Kurt smiled at him and to Kurt's surprise, Blaine smiled back. It was faint and barely there, but Kurt could see it and it made his heart flutter again.

Kurt was about to speak again when someone entered the room. "Is everything okay in-whoa." It was Sebastian barging into the room to check on the two. He was amazed. "Are you getting him to clean his mess?" Sebastian commented on the fact that Blaine was putting clothes he had thrown earlier into the dresser drawers that he had put back into the dresser.

"What does it look like dipshit?" Kurt gave Blaine a look, "I mean, yeah."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him. It appeared as if he could not control Blaine, but strangely enough, he was okay with it. "Yeah, he's okay now." Kurt winked at Blaine and Kurt swore he saw Blaine's cheeks flush a little bit, but Blaine quickly shook his head and caused the pinkness to go away.

"Okay then." Sebastian was confused as to how Kurt did it, but accepted it.

Sebastian was about to leave the room when Blaine called out to him. "Wait Mr. Smythe!"

"Yes Mr. Anderson?" He asked.

"Can Mr. Hummel watch me today and everyday he works in that case too?" Blaine asked desperately.

Sebastian gave Kurt a strange look, "You know I can't allow that Mr. Anderson." It appeared as though Blaine was going to throw another fit when Sebastian said, "But I can allow it for today."

"Good." The two glared at each other again.

"I hope you're happy." Sebastian stated flatly before leaving the room to let both Kurt and Blaine continue to clean up the mess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I've been really busy because the semester is almost over at the university I attend so updates will take a while until the summer starts. Also this chapter is short, I know, but the next chapter will be longer...I hope.  
**

* * *

Ch. 11

It took Kurt and Blaine a while to finish cleaning up the mess Blaine had made earlier. It was tough work, but eventually the two got the room to look decent enough to be used again. Kurt was just happy that Blaine cooperated the whole time.

Kurt wiped his forehead when they finished putting the sheets back on the spare bed. "There," he smiled, "good as new, well sort of." He stated.

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, I banged up this place pretty bad, huh?"

"As long as you don't do it again I think the room will hold." Kurt told him.

Blaine smirked before putting his hands behind his head. "So, now what do we do?" He asked Kurt, considering he was now his watcher for the rest of the day.

"Well, it's all up to you Mr. Anderson. I've just got to check your vitals soon." Kurt answered.

"Blaine." He corrected.

"Sorry, Blaine." Kurt said, cheeks turning slightly pink. "Um, I know you want me to call you that, but my job requires me to call everyone by their last name. If Mr. Smythe were to find out-"

"Then don't let him find out." Blaine interrupted with a disgusted tone.

Kurt noticed and became confused. "You and Mr. Smythe have a lot of animosity toward each other, huh?"

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"I mean you two really don't seem to like each other." Kurt rephrased his words.

"Is it that obvious?" Blaine scoffed.

"But why?" Kurt questioned with concern.

Blaine looked at Kurt. For a few seconds it looked as though Blaine's eyes were getting watery, confusing Kurt even more than before. Blaine could see how puzzled Kurt appeared and quickly turned away from him. "I don't want to talk about it." He huffed. "Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Kurt said feeling worried at that point.

Blaine's eyes shifted over to Kurt. He bit his bottom lip for a few seconds debating if he should tell him the truth. "He-" Blaine paused, unable to finish his sentence. He sighed before turning to face Kurt. "Look, you seem to be a nice guy so I'll just tell you this. Sebastian is not what he appears to be. I may not be a saint, but whatever I am, he's worse, okay?"

Kurt's eyes widen, surprised that Blaine knew Mr. Smythe's first name. However, he quickly shook that thought away. "But Mr. Smythe is my boss. I mean he's a very serious guy but-"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine yet again. He scoffed at Kurt's response.

"Blaine," Kurt said sternly, "he's the head nurse. He's apparently been here for a long time. He knows what he's doing. I mean he's tough on you because you act out. Maybe if you didn't, he wouldn't have to be."

Blaine rolled his eyes before he made an outburst. "You know what, don't believe me then! It's my word against his like always!" Blaine folded his arms and sat down on his bed with a huff.

"Blaine." Kurt said.

"I said forget it!" Blaine shouted. "Nobody ever believes me." He grumbled.

Kurt looked at Blaine with sympathy. Sebastian had told him that Blaine was known for lying, but at the same time, why would he be getting all upset if what he said was not true? "How about this Blaine, I'll keep an eye on him to make sure he's not doing anything suspicious, okay?"

"Whatever." Blaine told him arms still folded.

Kurt sighed. He thought he had a breakthrough with Blaine earlier, but now that trust that Blaine gave him seemed to be depleting. "Well Mr. Ander-I mean Blaine, what do you want to do?"

"Just go and get the things to take my vitals or whatever." Blaine stated, not looking at him.

"You sure Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"I said go!" Blaine shouted at him, turning his head toward him. Kurt could see the anger in his sleep deprived eyes.

Kurt sighed and nodded before walking away from Blaine and going toward the door. Before he left though, he turned back to watch Blaine. He had gotten up from his bed and pulled out his black leather jacket from a dresser drawer. He began rummaging through the pockets until he pulled out the old fashioned lighter he normally fiddled with. He gripped it tightly in his hand before tossing the jacket on top of the dresser.

When he sat back down on his bed, he noticed Kurt was still standing in his room. "Go!" He told him and Kurt left him alone to play with his lighter.

As Kurt gathered things like the electronic thermometer and the blood pressure machine in the nurse's station, he noticed Sebastian sitting at one of the desk chairs, writing on the paper in his clipboard. He stared at him inquisitively, unsure if what Blaine told him was true. After all, Sebastian always appeared to be enthralled with his work. He would work at any chance he could every day and usually double shifts as if he had no other life except to be a nurse. Kurt just thought that was dedication on his part but it did seem a little strange that he was always at the hospice. Kurt had to deal with the mystery that was behind Blaine Anderson, but now he had to discover the mystery behind Sebastian Smythe. Just what exactly did he do to Blaine that made him hate Sebastian so much?


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it takes me so long to update! But soon the semester of University will be over and I'll be able to update more often...I hope. Anyway at this rate this story may have like 40 chapters or something so I hope you like it enough to stay with me. Also, like I promised, this chapter is longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 12

Blaine did not say a word to Kurt when he came back into his room with all of the gear to check vitals. Kurt sighed, wishing that he would say something, but nothing happened. Instead, Blaine would just glare at him, still angry at the fact that Kurt was skeptical about his accusation about Sebastian. Blaine sat on his bed, arms folded.

Kurt put all of the items in his hands on the bed beside where Blaine sat, next to the lighter Blaine had picked up earlier. Kurt walked over to a desk in the room after he put down all of the machines and took the wooden chair close to it. When he turned around, about to put the chair in front of Blaine, he saw that Blaine was already putting the metal rod of the electronic thermometer into its protective coating. "What are you doing?" Kurt questioned as Blaine raised the rod up to his lips.

"Taking my temperature." Blaine stated rather bluntly, annoyed with Kurt stupid question.

Kurt blinked, "But I'm supposed to be doing that." He told him.

Blaine ignored him and took his own temperature by putting his tongue under the metal rod and turning on the handheld machine. He waited for a few moments before the screen showed his readings. "Bah, I'm a little high." Blaine commented after seeing his results.

"Let me see." Kurt said, inching closer to him. Blaine tried to hide the screen but Kurt managed to get a glance of it. "Ninety-nine point three, huh? It's probably because of the rage you had earlier, but it will go down as you calm down." Kurt smiled at him, but Blaine just looked away, grumbling something. Kurt sighed, "Do you want me to take your blood pressure or do you know how to do that too?"

"Do what you will." Blaine merely stated in an uncaring manor, folding his arms again.

Kurt nodded and then grabbed the blood pressure reader. He sat down in front of Blaine and directed him to extend his arm. After debating it in his head for a while, Blaine complied. Kurt attached the strap around Blaine's bicep, noticing all of the old burn scars on his arms. He also noticed how muscular Blaine's bicep was. It all intrigued him and without realizing it, Kurt gently stroked Blaine's scarred arm as the machine began to tighten it.

Kurt was confused as to why Blaine had burned himself in the past. It was all very concerning to him as his hands ghosted over Blaine's arm, just barely touching it. Blaine gave Kurt a strange stare, as if he was confused too, but for different reasons. "Is this your way of saying I need to stay relaxed?"

Kurt quickly realized what his fingertips were doing and he instantly stopped touching his rough, burnt skin just as the machine made the strap loosen. Kurt's cheeks turned pinkish as he checked Blaine's blood pressure. Just like his temperature, it was a little high, most likely due to the rage from before.

Kurt informed Blaine about his results and quickly unstrapped Blaine's strong arm before gathering all of the instruments that were supposed to be used to get Blaine's vitals.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Blaine questioned, pointing to the pulse reading machine that Kurt had scooped up along with the other machines.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt said still feeling a little flustered about before.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked, finding Kurt's behavior weird.

"N-Nothing." Kurt stuttered.

"Then why are you not taking my pulse?" Blaine questioned.

"I-I-I-" Kurt continued to stutter, getting more embarrassed.

Blaine scoffed, "So much for caring about me. You can't even do your job correctly with me."

"I do care about you Blaine, it's just, I'm confused." Kurt eventually managed to get out.

"About what? How to do your job?" Blaine scoffed again, "What kind of a nurse are you?"

"A different one then what you're used to obviously." Kurt stated but Blaine seemed to be in disbelief. Kurt sighed before putting down the vital taking instruments on a desk, except for the pulse reading once, and sat down beside Blaine. The lighter was the only thing between them. "I am concerned about you Blaine, I've told you this already, and I do mean it."

"Why?" Blaine quickly retorted.

"Remember the first day we met? You said you wanted me to kill you. From that point on I started caring and haven't stopped. I want to help you in any way I can, but I'm also terrified of you." Kurt chuckled slightly.

Blaine could not help but do the same, "Well I am a pretty intimidating guy." He smirked rubbing his scruffy chin.

Kurt smiled, pulse reader in his hands. "Because you're so scary, I get intimidated, just like you said." Kurt told him, "But I'm not going to let that stop me anymore. I might get flustered at times, but you're just going to have to snap me back into reality, and you're good at that."

Blaine chuckled slightly, "So this is what having a true friend is like?"

Kurt was confused "Have you not had friends before?"

Blaine bit his lower lip briefly before shaking his head. "Everyone I've known has let me down, well, except for my grandfather." Blaine told him. "But even then, I've gotten disappointed with everyone I've ever met."

"Well disappointment is normal." Kurt claimed.

"I know, but not the way I have experienced it." Blaine paused for a long time, looking to the floor and holding his own hands. "Life has just been one big disappointment."

"Then I will do my best not to disappoint you." Kurt told Blaine with a smile.

The corner of Blaine's mouth moved upward briefly, but quickly moved back down. "I doubt it." He was skeptical.

That is when Kurt did something Blaine did not expect. He separated Blaine's clasped hands and took one of them in his own. "I will do my best not to, I swear to you." Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and could tell he was serious.

As Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes though, he thought he saw them go watery again, but he was not sure because Blaine quickly hid his face by turning away. Kurt sighed and got the pulse reader machine ready to be used. "I need a finger." He told Blaine.

When Blaine turned back to face Kurt again, he was back to his usual uncaring persona. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine gave him one of his hands. Kurt clasped Blaine's pointer finger with the clamp that connected to the machine and it quickly began reading his pulse. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine's pulse was actually at the normal rate. Not too fast and not too slow. "I guess you're feeling better." Kurt told him with a smile, unclasping Blaine's finger.

"It's probably because you make me feel better Mr. Hummel." Blaine told him. "I don't know why, but my body is saying I should trust you, even though you don't trust me."

Kurt sighed, "I'm learning to trust you Blaine. You've done a lot around here, but do know this; I do not think you are a horrible person despite what everyone has told me. I think you've just been hurt by so many people that you have some issues with trust. So I feel honored that you trust me."

"You should, I don't give people my trust often." Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

Kurt chuckled before speaking again. "Well I just need to record your vitals for this morning and then I'll come right back, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled, but his eyes slowly trailed back to the visible burns on Blaine's arm, then to the lighter beside him on the bed. Kurt had a feeling that everything was connected, but he would just have to wait to talk to Blaine later if he trusted him enough to tell him about it.

As Kurt entered the nurse's station, he had a smile on his face, feeling happy that Blaine trusted him. He felt proud that a patient wanted him to care for them. He also had a feeling he would be able to trust Blaine relatively soon now that Blaine trusted him. Kurt felt like he was making progress in his job and with Blaine and people in the nurse's station seemed to take notice and whisper around what they have seen or heard Kurt do. Many people were impressed, but one person seemed annoyed with everything that was going on between the two. He did not like hearing the progress one bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, sorry this took forever, school's winding down so I have like a thousand and one things due, but enough about me. **

**Warnings: Bad Language**

**And thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm utterly shocked by how many people like this story so far and it's no where near done...but I do plan to finish this!**

* * *

Ch.13

Kurt was about to exit the nurse's station when Sebastian swooped in front of him, blocking his path. "Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Sebastian grinned in a way that made Kurt suspicious, as if Sebastian was up to something. Kurt could not help it and thought back to when Blaine claimed something bad happened between both him and Sebastian. Kurt was unsure of what it was or if Blaine was serious when he made his claim, but he did want to keep an eye out on Sebastian, just to make sure he would not do anything to bother Blaine again.

"Um, I actually have to get back to Mr. Anderson." Kurt just barely finished his sentence when Sebastian spoke again.

"Oh, but this is about him." Sebastian grinned wider.

Instantly, Kurt got worried. He feared that he was going to be switched with another nurse and would no longer be keeping an eye on Blaine, which Kurt thought would be a bad idea. After all, he seemed to be the only one who knew how to handle him at the moment. "What-what would you like to know?" Kurt stuttered, unable to keep a cool composure.

"Oh, you know. How is Mr. Anderson behaving? Has he eaten yet? Is he planning on eating? Is he still refusing medications? Is he making weird accusations about me? That sort of thing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Sebastian just so happened to bring that last question into conversation. "He's fine. He hasn't eaten or taken meds as far as I know today. I've just recorded his vitals for today and marked them down in his file and I'm about to take his file with me and return to check on him." Kurt stated politely, avoiding that last question.

"Hm." Sebastian smirked, "And has he talked about me at all?"

Kurt was puzzled as to why Sebastian was interested if Blaine was talking about him. Technically, Blaine had talked badly about everyone in the hospice at least once. Blaine even insulted Kurt from time to time and Blaine supposedly trusted him. "Well, you know how he behaves better than I do." Kurt said as if it was a fact, but Sebastian did not take that praise and his face became serious.

"Well apparently I don't anymore." Sebastian folded his arms and his eyes glared at Kurt.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt was getting nervous as Sebastian got closer to him. Their faces inches apart.

"Word around the nurse's station is that you're some kind of miracle worker. The Blaine whisperer." Sebastian told him, almost growling.

Kurt was scared for a few moments, until he heard Sebastian utter Mr. Anderson's first name. "How did," he paused for a moment, feeling confused, "you know his name?"

Sebastian let out an aggravated sigh. "Did he break the rules again? That man is impossible to handle."

Kurt shrugged, "He seemed to behave alright with me so far. I mean he breaks minor rules here and there but-" Kurt was interrupted, unaware that Sebastian changed subjects to avoid the question.

"Minor? Oh no, there is nothing minor or minuscule about the rules." Sebastian stated sternly "They're there to protect our patients and yet he just shits all over them like he owns the place."

Kurt was surprised that Sebastian cursed in the work place. "I mean yes, he does do some bad things and that's not a joke, but I feel like I'm kind of helping him get better. He's not thrashing about after all." Kurt spoke softly, not really sure if he was helping Blaine or not, but he did get Blaine to trust him and consider him a friend. Those were things not to be overlooked in Kurt's mind.

"Enlighten me." Sebastian said before giving out a slight chuckle. "What did you do to make him calm down master?" He was sarcastic, but generally curious.

Kurt was not feeling confident at all with the way Sebastian was examining him. "Uh, w-well I just treated him like an equal. As if we were-"

"Friends?" Sebastian knew what Kurt was going to say and laughed. Kurt gave him a strange stare, not understanding why he laughed. "Yeah I tried that once, and then he became a liar for no reason."

Kurt was confused. Sebastian sounded as if he was forcing anger, and his face looked as if he was trying too hard. Something did not appear right. "Um, can I ask what things he lied about?" He said trying to hide his suspicions.

Sebastian appeared slightly annoyed as he stared at Kurt, as if he had talked about this kind of thing a lot. "You really want to know?" Kurt nodded, knowing that he had to hear both sides of the story about this feud before he could come to a conclusion. Sebastian sighed "He claimed I did some unmentionable things to him and just when we were starting to become friends too."

"What-what kind of unmentionable things?" Kurt was afraid to ask, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Sebastian smirked, "I'll let him tell you since he was the one who came up with the ridiculous accusation." Kurt was now more confused than ever. All Blaine appeared to have wanted was a true friend. If Sebastian was indeed close to him for a while, then why would Blaine terminate their bond with a lie? Sebastian left Kurt with a line before walking away, "Just remember, he's an untrustworthy kind of guy." Sebastian was about to sit in one of the desk seats in the nurse's station when he added "Don't get your hopes up that you can change him."

Kurt stared at Sebastian for a while unsure if he should believe him or Blaine. Sebastian certainly acted strange during some parts of the conversation but at the same time Blaine had been known for lying to other nurses and patients. This all confused Kurt so much he felt like his head was going to explode. He tried to shake that thought out of his head, but it still lingered when he left the nurse's station and slowly walked back into Blaine's room.

"Jeez, Mr. Hummel, what took you so long?" Blaine chuckled getting up from his bed. "I was wondering if forgot which room was mine." Kurt solemnly entered the room and Blaine noticed. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

Kurt sat down in the spot that Blaine left. There was a long pause before Kurt looked at Blaine puzzled. "What?" Blaine was feeling uncomfortable. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it…unless it happened yesterday after you left, then maybe it was me."

"What happened between you and Mr. Smythe?" Kurt was barely audible.

"What do you mean?" Blaine became confused as well.

"You two were supposedly friends or close to being friends and then you threw that away allegedly." Kurt responded.

Blaine suddenly appeared to be angry. "Did Sebastian tell you that?" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"He gave me his side of the story." Kurt remarked. "Now, I'm not taking sides just yet, but I believe that he actually was trying to be your friend at some point. If that's true, then why did you lose your friendship?"

"He lost my trust." Blaine stated simply. He paused before continuing, "He did unmentionable things to me that I cannot forgive." Blaine looked to the floor when he was done talking.

"That's what he told me," Kurt explained "you claimed he did unmentionable things to you, but what exactly happened?" Blaine did not speak; he merely clenched his fist tighter. "Blaine?" Kurt said softly. "What happened? You can trust me."

However Blaine shook his head, "You won't believe me. No one believes me. Besides I don't want to talk about it."

"But Blaine-"

"Dammit Kurt! Just shut up about Sebastian, alright? He's a bad guy, that's all you need to know. Just believe me on that." Blaine was getting frustrated and it was obvious that he did not want to talk about him anymore.

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry, and I understand, but you know I can't agree with you unless you explain to me why you said what you said."

Blaine sighed, "Whatever, this is not the time or the place to talk about it." He quickly walked over his bed to snatch the old style lighter besides Kurt. Kurt did not even notice it before until Blaine grabbed it. Blaine gripped it tightly in his hands. The grooves on the handle leaving imprints on his palm.

"I'm sorry." Kurt repeated before standing up. "I did not mean to make you upset."

Blaine just coldly stated "Whatever," before grabbing his black, leather jacket and putting it on. He shoved the lighter into one of its pockets. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Kurt shrugged, "Whatever you want," Blaine snickered at Kurt's answer, "as long as you're not breaking any rules or insulting somebody."

Blaine made a noise of complaint, but reluctantly agreed in a sense, "Whatever."

"You say that a lot." Kurt let out a light laugh and Blaine rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to do? They have food in the cafeteria for you. I can unlock the doors and let you eat."

"Nah, the food here is shit and I will most likely not be able to keep it down." Kurt was not sure if the comment was pertaining to Blaine's sickness or if he was just insulting the establishment as usual. Technically, Kurt could not get mad. He did not say Blaine could not insult the food.

"Do you want to stay in here and talk?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's too stuffy and all you'll just talk about him." That last word had a menacing tone to it and it scared Kurt slightly.

"W-well, where do you want to go?" Kurt questioned.

"Out." Blaine simply stated and began to walk out of the room. Kurt just followed closely behind, not sure by what he meant exactly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I can't sleep, so here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it. Sorry it's kind of short, next chapter should be really long though. Special thanks as always to the ones who review, favorite and follow. You are greatly appreciated!**

**Oh almost forgot, LOTS OF FILTHY LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! So just a heads up. **

* * *

Ch. 14

Kurt followed Blaine as he led the way into the living quarters. A lot of other patients were in the area. Most were watching the news in tan, leather seats but Kurt had a feeling where Blaine wanted to be. The two turned to the left of to see the long, white folding table where Blaine spent most of his time occupying. However, what was normally an empty table with only two wooden chairs was surrounded by several chairs and about five male patients playing what appeared to be the game of rummy.

Kurt did not think much of this scenario until the noticed Blaine's face. His jaw was clenched and his teeth were bared menacingly, as if he was thinking about tearing the group apart, limb from limb. "Uh, maybe we should find another place to sit?" Kurt squeaked, making a passive suggestion.

Blaine on the other hand was not going to allow the scene to continue. "Hell no." He growled at Kurt and stormed over to the group of card players.

"Mr. Anderson!" Kurt shouted, getting the card players to notice Blaine walking over to them. Being called by his last name only made Blaine angrier

"Hey!" Blaine was the next one to shout, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kurt was shocked at Blaine's outburst, mainly because he cursed. "Blaine, you can't say things like that." Kurt said in a hushed tone, making sure that the other nurses did not hear him use Blaine's first name. As Kurt looked around the room, the other patients did not seem to care as if this was typical behavior, but the other nurses and staff members were eying Blaine, ready to call Sebastian at any moment.

Blaine ignored everyone around him except for the card players, who were ignoring him. "Hey ass wipes, look at me!" Blaine cursed again and one of the card players, a middle aged, overweight man with light ginger hair, rolled his eyes. "Rolling your eyes at me, huh? How would you like it if I make your head roll of your shoulders?" Blaine was in a rage and all because he could not get his usual spot.

Kurt decided to take action, because Blaine was threatening people at that point. "Mr. Anderson, I doubt you want Ativan shot in you so I suggest you find another place to sit." He shouted his name at an equal volume to Blaine's voice, grabbing his attention.

"But they're in my spot!" Blaine complained like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, and technically Blaine was, just an adult version of a tantrum. "Everyone knows that this is my spot! I always sit here!"

"Is it really that important?" Kurt was confused.

Blaine folded his arms, "Well it's the spot farthest away from these fucktards." The men playing cards did not appreciate Blaine's cursing or being called "fucktards."

"Please get him out of here." The patient with light ginger hair said annoyed as he drew a card into his hand.

"I'm warning you old man, do one more thing to piss me off and I'll-" Blaine could not finish his threat because Kurt put his arms around him and attempted to pull him away from the group. "What the-" Blaine looked down at Kurt's arms that were surprisingly tight around his waist. For a brief moment Blaine fell silent at Kurt's embrace, not expecting it. This confused Kurt and he weakened his grasp around Blaine.

Blaine eventually noticed this and slipped out of Kurt's arms. "Don't do that, ever again." Blaine had channeled some of his anger towards Kurt. Kurt was even more confused. Between Blaine's strange outbursts and Sebastian's weirdness, Kurt was surprised that his head had not exploded.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt was not really sure why he was, but he said it regardless. "Anyway Mr. Anderson, unless you want me to report you to Mr. Smythe I suggest you choose another place to be."

Blaine did not like a word Kurt said. He glared at him before stating, "You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am though," Kurt reassured, "trust me."

Blaine however kept his glare on Kurt. He only looked away when the middle aged man with light ginger hair spoke again. "Can't you two see we're playing a game? As a nurse you're supposed to make my stay here as relaxing as possible. Well Mr. Anderson is not helping!" The man complained and almost everyone in the living area agreed, even some nurses.

Blaine looked around the room. "Fine, well fuck you all too!" Blaine cursed once again, anger in his voice.

It was obvious Blaine was mad, but when Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, he could tell that deep down he was hurt by everyone's comments. "Come on Blaine; let's just go outside or something." Kurt whispered so only Blaine could hear him. Kurt reached over towards Blaine to give him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, but Blaine backed away from Kurt's touch.

"Don't touch me." He stated. Blaine was about to walk away from the card players when he stopped, turned around and walked back to them. He smiled at the group as his fingers curled under the table's edging.

"What do you want?" All of the men glared at Blaine, believing that they had made their points very clear about their opinions of him.

Blaine merely smirked before flipping the long, white folding table over. Cards flew everywhere and Kurt gasped. Instantly, a nurse left the living area, most likely wanting to get a hold of Sebastian. "Have fun cleaning that up fucktards." He smiled before walking away from the mess. Blaine made his way over to the opposite side of the living area to go to the door that led to the outside tranquility garden. He put his middle finger up high in the air as he walked away from the mess and opened the door to the outside. He slammed the door so hard that the Plexiglas windows vibrated slightly.

"So much for knowing how to handle him." One of the nurses whispered to a different one not so discreetly.

Kurt heard all the whispers and grumbled and sighed heavily. He was about to bend down to help the card players clean up the mess but they all scowled at him. "Go take care of that nightmare they call Mr. Anderson." They all glared at Kurt as if it was his fault and it kind of was.

Kurt was supposed to be making Blaine better. He was supposed to stop this kind of behavior. He was supposed to be Blaine's friend but Blaine was so complicated. It made Kurt question why Blaine wanted him to be the one to watch him? Maybe Blaine thought that he could get away with more things with him rather than Sebastian. If so, that would mean Kurt would have to toughen up, but then again, Kurt did believe he was making progress with him. However, it was as if every time he thought he was making progress, Blaine would knock him back down again. Kurt wondered if that was the reason Blaine did not have any real relationships before. Every time Blaine behaved well, it would be as if he would take a step backward because of something others did.

In this case it was the touching of his waist. This confused Kurt because Blaine touched his hand and offered to be his lover a few times before. Blaine appeared to be okay with touching other people, so why did he not like being touched by others? Maybe it was just Kurt's hands that got this reaction out of him. Kurt just wanted some answers, so he decided it was best to follow Blaine outside into the tranquility garden. However Kurt had a feeling that this conversation would be anything but tranquil.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hopefully this chapter's good. It took a while for me to make so I hope you guys like it! **

**Warnings: Bad language and mentioning of self harm. Also talks about religion and death. So if these things offend you or trigger you, either read with caution or skip this chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 15

The tranquility garden was a small area surrounded by a tall brown painted face. There were flower patches with various vibrant colors popping out of the ground, mixing with the lush green scenery all around. There were large rocks with various uplifting phrases and bible quotes on them in intricate patterns, a grey stone fountain shooting out water upward from the tiny pool that surrounded it, and a grey swinging bench close to the fountain.

Kurt was honestly astounded by what he saw. Considering he had worked there for a while and had just then really seen the tranquility garden shocked him. He actually believed that the hospice did a good job at making it and it was a nice change from the dreary city scenery. Kurt could see how this area could help soothe the patients and put them at ease, however Kurt was having a hard time visualizing happy and relaxed patients because Blaine was cursing every other word rather loudly outside.

Blaine was stomping his feet and causing a scene. Two older women who were sitting on the bench appeared to be appalled and whispered to each other as they sat on the swinging bench. Blaine noticed this out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned to face them. "Oh so you guys think that this place would be better off without me too, huh?" Blaine shouted. "Mr. Anderson's acting out again. Someone better go and call that douche bag Mr. Smythe!"

The two women gave Blaine glares, annoyed that he was ruining their peaceful conversation, and left to go back inside to continue talking somewhere else. "See? Everybody runs away, every single person!" Blaine pointed out before running a hand through his messy curls. He sighed and kicked a patch of grass.

"Blaine, calm down." Kurt used Blaine's first name considering they were the only two people outside.

Blaine was obviously trying to calm down, but he was still messed up from the fact that "his table" was taken away from him and that everyone practically said that they wished he did not exist. He took the old fashioned lighter out of his pocket and began to squeeze it tightly in his hand, opening and covering the cap of the lighter a few times with his thumb. Normally, this was what kept Blaine calm, at least, that is what Sebastian told Kurt, but considering it was not working, Kurt began to have second thoughts about what Sebastian had said.

Kurt noticed Blaine's shaking hands and that he was biting down on his bottom lip very hard. "Blaine, it's okay, just take a seat and breathe." Kurt tried to coax Blaine once again and even demonstrated calming breathing techniques.

Blaine tried breathing for a couple of seconds, but he was so full of rage that it did not work. "Fuck!" He angrily cursed and threw his lighter at the grey fountain. It hit the rod shape in the middle of it and then landed into the tiny pool of water. Blaine let out an aggravated sigh before sitting down on the grey swinging bench. He could not sit still. His leg kept bouncing up and down and his face would twitch every once in a while.

Kurt stared at him confused, something was obviously bothering Blaine. Kurt was about to ask what was bothering him when Blaine quickly muttered, "I need a cigarette."

"Oh, do you have some in your room?" Kurt was trying to be helpful considering he was feeling pretty useless at the moment. Blaine was behaving badly and it was his job to make sure things like this did not happen. Kurt hid all of his own personal beliefs about how bad smoking was for someone's health and tried to service Blaine's needs. "I can get them for you since you are outside. You can smoke cigarettes out here you know." He informed, feeling stupid after doing so. If Blaine was a smoker, he would have already known that information.

"I don't have any." He grumbled.

"What?" Kurt questioned, unable to hear what he had said.

"Forget it!" He spat angrily, folding his arms, and still fidgeting.

"Oh." Kurt looked down to the ground, feeling downhearted.

Blaine's eyes eventually shifted over to Kurt in a glare. He was very upset. "You could have defended me you know."

"What?" Kurt looked up and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"How stupid are you? I thought you were getting better at that." Blaine stated infuriated.

"What?" Kurt repeated.

"It's obvious you just barely got this job." Blaine commented.

"No, what were you saying before that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine snorted, "It was pretty much the same thing. You just stood there while I was taking a beating. Some friend you are."

Kurt blinked a few times perplexed. "Is this about the table? Because you're doing just fine out here, well, sort of."

"It's not the table itself, it's the principle." Blaine's voice increased in volume.

Kurt still did not seem to understand why Blaine was so upset about all of this. Slowly, he walked over to Blaine and stood in front of him for a brief moment. "Can I sit next to you?" Kurt softly questioned.

"That depends, are you going to try to touch me again?" Blaine said in a condescending tone.

"I promise I won't." Kurt told him with a smile.

Blaine eyes looked Kurt up and down. He deemed Kurt to be telling the truth. He moved his head to the empty space beside him, telling Kurt it was okay to sit down. Kurt continued to smile as he took the vacant spot next to Blaine. Blaine on the other hand still had his arms folded across his chest. He huffed, appearing to be mad at everything at the moment.

Kurt wanted to ask Blaine what the principle was of having that particular table in the corner. He wanted to know why it was so special to him. Kurt had a lot of questions that surrounded the mystery that was Blaine Anderson. Kurt wanted answers, but instead of bombarding Blaine with a million questions, he started off by asking the one he was not sure of at that point. "Blaine, are we friends?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know. Sometimes I think you are my friend but then you do something stupid that makes me question why every fiber of my being is telling me to trust you." He said, not looking at Kurt.

"You know, you can trust me. I'm not Sebastian." Kurt told Blaine truthfully, feeling as though he was a trustworthy person.

"Hm." Was Blaine's only response, as if he was still not sure if trusting Kurt was a good idea.

Kurt sighed, realizing he was going nowhere with Blaine. Whatever progress he had made before had now been dumped in to the garbage. Blaine looked over to Kurt, noticing that he too appeared to be upset.

"What's eating you?" Blaine questioned confused.

"Honestly, you." Kurt did not speak in a spiteful way at all, but Blaine took it as so anyway.

"You know everything would have been easier if you had just done my first request." Blaine chuckled even though Kurt could tell he was deeply troubled. "Everyone would be better off if I died sooner than what I'm estimated to." Blaine's eyes fell to his shoeless feet. "They say praying helps people around here, puts them at peace or whatever. It's funny though, cuz I've been praying to die for years and then God responds by giving me cancer, but not killing me right away." Blaine then pushed up one of his sleeves from his leather jacket, revealing old, faded burn marks on his arm. Blaine smiled, even though what he was talking about was not happy at all. "I guess I'm being punished for trying to take control of my own life."

Kurt just sat there, unsure of what to say. He did not like the way Blaine was talking, and even if Kurt did not believe in God, it was still really depressing to hear someone who was dying to talk like that. "Blaine, I think the point is to make the most of what you've got with the life you're given, because it goes by quickly." Kurt told him.

"It doesn't go by fast enough." Blaine muttered.

Kurt looked at Blaine sympathetically, "Why do you think that Blaine? Why do you want to die so badly?" Kurt questioned.

Instantly, Blaine's eyes got a watery, however he was forcing himself not to cry. "Because everyone hates me." He stated simply. "Everyone I've ever come in contact with."

Kurt shook his head, "That's not true." He then gave Blaine a reassuring smile. "I don't hate you."

Blaine scoffed, "Oh please, I wanted to punch your lights out the first day I met you, and I make your job a living hell."

"Well you can be difficult at times," Kurt chuckled lightly, "but as I can see, I think it's because you've been hurt by so many people before. You've given people your trust before and they've done things to ruin that idea for you."

"And what idea is that?" Blaine asked.

"That there are some trustworthy people out there." Kurt smiled softly, "Like me."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long time, analyzing him, and making sure he was telling the truth. "I really shouldn't, but for some reason I do find you trust worthy. It's like I can believe you, or maybe it's just because people in my life have ruined that concept for me that I've given up so I'm allowing you in."

Kurt gently smiled before standing up and walking over to the fountain. He stuck his hand in the water of the tiny pool and pulled out Blaine's old-fashioned lighter. "I think you trust me, it's just you're trying to get used to the idea of trusting someone again." Kurt shook the lighter dry before putting it into one of Blaine's hands. "I get it, it's scary, but I promise to do the best I can to have you keep this honor you bestowed on me." He let out a laugh, as did Blaine.

"I don't think trust coming from a guy like me would be considered an honor. I'm not a prince or anything." Blaine joked.

"Ah, but you're just as important as one around here, or at least, that's what I think." Kurt stated. "But my opinions don't really matter."

"They do to me." Blaine murmured.

Kurt gave him a strange look, for Blaine appeared to be slightly embarrassed to admit to this piece of information with him. He was confused but overall found it endearing. That's when Kurt suddenly felt his insides twist about. It was a strange and unexpected feeling and he could not explain why it happened. Kurt took it as a fluke however, and ignored the feeling he was getting.

"So, thanks I guess." Blaine eventually stated.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged "For listening to me. It's very rare that I open up to others."

"I can tell." Kurt joked and Blaine smiled.

"Mr. Hummel, you're alright. Not like the others nurses I have to put up with around here." Blaine informed.

"I've heard that you're stuck here supposedly." Blaine nodded when Kurt finished talking.

"Yep." He agreed.

Kurt sighed, "I wish there was something I could do about it."

The two remained in the garden for a few more minutes in silence when Sugar opened the door that would lead them back inside. "Mr. Hummel, visiting hours are going to start soon, meaning that your shift's about done." She smiled cheerfully.

Kurt nodded, "Thanks for reminding me Ms. Motta." Sugar nodded back to him and went back inside, closing the door.

Blaine appeared to be worried. "You're leaving?" He questioned as Kurt looked over Blaine's file one last time, scribbling down some notes.

Kurt looked up when he was done, "Yeah, I have to. If I stay longer than what I'm supposed to, I'll be in serious trouble."

"Oh." Blaine sounded disappointed. "Will I see you tomorrow then?" Blaine asked hopefully, standing up from the swinging bench.

Kurt sighed when he noticed how desperate Blaine was getting. "No, you won't. I don't work tomorrow."

"Oh." Blaine repeated in the same fashion as before.

"Hey don't be sad, you can talk to me again soon, alright?" Kurt told him. However, both he and Blaine knew that they might not have a next time if he was going to be gone for too long. "Besides, visiting hours are happening now." Kurt tried to change the topic to a happier subject. "Won't that be exciting?"

Blaine shrugged, "Don't know, I never get visitors."

"Oh." Kurt was then the one sounding disappointed.

"It's okay doc, I'll manage." Blaine told him, putting on his non caring persona.

"Kurt."

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"My first name, it's Kurt." He informed. "Just don't tell anyone else that I told you that."

"Okay, Kurt." Blaine smiled softly. Kurt smiled as well before walking back inside and going to the nurse's station.

When Kurt left however, Blaine's smile quickly faded. He squeezed the lighter he had in his hand very tightly, feeling anxious. He did not know when Kurt would be returning to the hospice and Blaine knew he could not survive comfortably without Kurt around to talk to. He had to think of something to fix this because the last thing he wanted was to be near Sebastian or any other nurse for that matter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, sorry I took a long time to update, but if you read my other story, you know why. For those of you who don't read my other story, I got a job right away when school ended so now I have that taking up most of my time. I will still try to update as much as possible though and I am not abandoning any of my stories! Some of you guys have been worried about that, but I assure you I will finish them! **

**Warnings: This chapter talks about death so if this upsets you or triggers you in anyway, skip this chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 16

Kurt knew he had made a breakthrough with Blaine that day. He had opened up to Kurt slightly and he did some things he was told to do, which was thought to be impossible because Blaine was a disobedient person who always caused trouble. Kurt was happy with his work, but at the same time, he could not help but feel a little down because Blaine seemed a little depressed that Kurt was not going to be back tomorrow.

Unfortunately, Kurt only worked part time at the hospice, meaning that there would be days he would not have to work and that he only worked from mid-morning to mid-afternoon on the days he did. It was the best the hospice had to offer and Kurt needed the money, for it paid better than any retail job that he had and hated. On top of that, he wanted to work at a place that fit his school training. The job suited him, especially since Blaine was behaving, but Kurt grew attached to Blaine and it appeared that Blaine had grown attached to him as well. While nurses want patients to be comfortable with their caretakers, this connection could be problematic.

As Kurt walked to his apartment complex on the busy sidewalks of the city, he bumped into a few people, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was just walked routinely down the path he had grown to learn from the hospice to his home. Kurt's mind was flooded with thoughts about Blaine and how sad he appeared to be when Kurt had to leave him alone. Kurt knew that he would not return to work until Saturday and considering Blaine's estimated time of death was going to be the weekend, Kurt began to wonder if he would really be able to see Blaine again.

The more he thought about it, the more it worried him. Blaine behaved badly before, but when he found out that Kurt cared for him, Blaine began to behave worse until Kurt appeared to put him at ease. He knew that nobody else could do that, not even Sebastian, and he was the top nurse at the hospice. Kurt did not know what would happen of Blaine if he left him alone for two days. He might not even be alive the next time Kurt goes to work.

This should not be making Kurt anxious but because he became attached, he was worrying. Kurt was mentally kicking himself as he walked. He told himself not to become attached to anyone who was dying when he started the job, but he broke that rule to moment the moment he met Blaine Anderson. Kurt could not understand why he cared about Blaine so much. It was probably because he had the same sickness that killed his mother, or it could have been because Kurt felt naturally drawn to him, due to his burns and odd request the day he met him. It was probably a mix of the two facts that Blaine wanted to die and that he reminded Kurt of his mother, whom he loved dearly.

Whatever the reason, Kurt cared about Blaine and he could not change that. It had progressed too deeply, even causing Kurt to feel physically sick just thinking about Blaine dying. Kurt bit his bottom lip, trying to think of anything else except for that particular thought. If Blaine were to die before Kurt could try to help him, or say good-bye, he would not know what he would do with himself. Kurt shook his head, forcing the thought out of his mind and tried to focus on the sidewalk, only having a little bit more to go before he got to his apartment complex.

Kurt was wondering why he was thinking about Blaine or why this thought was bothering him so much. Blaine was just a man. An angry, arrogant man, and yet, there was something intriguing about him to Kurt. Maybe it was the way he cared so little about himself, maybe it was because he was so pissed off at everything, or maybe it was all of the the hidden emotions that Kurt could tell Blaine was hiding behind his hazel eyes. Kurt always found his eyes to be fascinating.

Once again, Kurt was getting frustrated, thinking about Blaine. Nobody on earth made Kurt feel this way, and it was confusing him greatly. He never thought about anyone so much before either. It was all strange and different to Kurt and then for a brief moment, he thought about something his roommate, Rachel, suggested once. That he possibly had a crush on Blaine. However, Kurt quickly laughed away that thought. It would be unprofessional if he had a romance with a patient, and Kurt was beginning to think that he was an asexual type of human being anyway. He did find women pretty and men to be handsome, but he never actually dated anyone or kissed anybody, unless the game of spin the bottle he played back in high school where he kissed his friend Brittany S. Pierce counted. Kurt just considered himself a strange person because he never found himself attracted to anybody in a loving sort of way. Because of this, Kurt would not even consider the possibility that he liked Blaine as more than a friend, even though he did find him to be an incredibly handsome man.

Kurt finally got to his apartment complex and bolted into the elevator, not even greeting the landlord, who walked outside to take his new puppy out for the sixth time that day. Once in the elevator Kurt punched in his floor number and then hit his head against the elevator siding, hoping that it would knock out the thoughts of Blaine, but to no avail. Kurt was getting annoyed with himself. He was unable to clear his mind and it was bothering him. He decided maybe it was best to stop trying to ignore his fears and talk about them with someone.

As Kurt got out of the elevator and onto his hallway he hoped that Rachel was home from work. Once he got to his door, he unlocked it and slid it open. "Rachel?" He called out, waiting impatiently for a response. "Rachel?" He called out one more time before sighing, realizing that Rachel was not there. Kurt let out a frustrated noise before sitting in a chair and putting his head back. He ran a hand through his texturized, brown hair and sighed once again. "What's wrong with me?" He asked the open air hoping that something would give him an answer, but there was only silence.

Kurt just sat there next to the kitchen table with an arm rested on the surface. He shook his leg anxiously up and down, waiting for Rachel to appear, even though he knew that it could take hours before she arrived. He stood up, unable to stand the wait anymore. He put his hands behind his neck and breathed, trying to calm himself down, but all he could think about was Blaine dying before he could see him again. That thought then transformed into how he used to go with his mother to hospital visits until they stopped working. Kurt sighed, missing his mother. He may have only known her for eight years, but to Kurt those years were special to him. From as far back as he could remember, all the way to the day he had to say his proper good-byes to her.

Kurt allowed one single tear to fall down his check. He missed his mother and for some strange reason, he also missed Blaine. With Kurt's mother, Kurt was actually able to give her a proper send off to whatever happens to people when they die. With Blaine however, Kurt told him his first name and merely nodded in response to Blaine's good-bye before leaving. Kurt thought that that was not right. He should have given Blaine this heart-felt good-bye, but at the same time, that could have possibly upset Blaine more than the news that Kurt would be unable to see him on Thursday.

As Kurt continued to think about his schedule and how he might not be able to see Blaine again until the weekend, if he survived that long, he decided that it was probably for the best that their last meeting was like that. Yes, Blaine was upset, but as Kurt played different ways their meeting could have gone in his head, Blaine would have ended up upset no matter how he said good-bye. Kurt sighed again as he paced around the kitchen/living area of his tiny apartment. He knew he could not change the past and decided that he would have to live with what happened. Kurt tried to think about the progress he made with Blaine once again, and how it should make him happy, but it did not change his own sad status. Kurt stopped his pacing and walked into his bedroom with a defeated attitude.

Kurt checked the clock on his phone and sighed as he put it on his nightstand. It was 6:46. Kurt sat on top of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling tired and his head was hurting from all of the thoughts circling in his mind. He knew it was early, but he was feeling stressed and he needed to try to erase his thoughts out of his brain. Kurt decided to get up and go to the bathroom to shower and prepare himself for bed.

As Kurt showered, he thought about how lonely Blaine probably was and how Sebastian stayed at the hospice until late hours of the night. The two hated each other so if they had to cross paths, all hell would break loose between the two. Kurt's thoughts changed slightly when he finished rinsing himself off. He began to wonder why they hated each other in the first place. All he knew was that Blaine claimed that Sebastian did unmentionable things to him. Many ideas came into Kurt's mind, but he quickly shut his eyes and shook his head for they were all horrible possibilities.

Kurt changed into a black long sleeve shirt and some grey sweatpants and walked around the tiny apartment one last time, hoping that Rachel would appear. However, she was still nowhere to be found so Kurt just decided it was best to attempt to go to sleep in order to clear his mind.

For a long time Kurt tossed and turned in his bed because his mind would not rest. Desperately he tried to think of other things but Blaine was the only thing on his mind. Eventually Kurt had had it with himself and decided that he was going to call the hospice and beg them to let him work in the morning. Kurt grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number. "Come on Ms. Motta, pick up." He muttered to himself, hoping that Sugar would answer the phone because she was usually the one working the desk. Strangely however, nobody answered the phone when Kurt called. He just assumed every nurse at the time was busy and put his cell phone back on top of the nightstand.

Kurt buried himself back into his bed. He suddenly felt a lot calmer now that he had this plan to call the hospice again and ask to work on Thursday. Kurt thought he would just doze off for a few minutes as he waited for the nurses to not be occupied. However, what he did not know was that when he shut his eyes, he would not open them again for a long period of time.

In fact, Kurt did not wake up again until he heard his cell phone ring very loudly. Kurt nearly jolted out of his bed and answered the phone. "Hello? Kurt speaking." He rushed through his words.

"Yes Kurt, this is Sebastian Smythe." Kurt did not need that introduction. He could tell it was Sebastian just by his voice. However, instead of the familiar crawling sensation he felt in his spine whenever Sebastian addressed him, Kurt felt a rush of happiness, thinking that he was going to get another distress call that Blaine was destroying things and that Sebastian needed him to hurry over there and stop Blaine at once.

"Yes?" Kurt asked almost a little too excitedly. He calmed himself down before continuing. "You know I'm not supposed to work today, right?"

"Yes, yes I know." Sebastian told him. "The reason I'm calling is because of Blaine."

Kurt felt a mix of happiness and worry at the sound of Blaine's name. "What is it? Is he okay?"

"That's the thing, we were hoping you knew." Sebastian sounded a little amused and this confused Kurt greatly.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt questioned.

"You see," Sebastian said with a small chuckle, "you were the last one to be seen with him, before he went into his room and refused to see anyone else yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Kurt was so puzzled as if Sebastian was talking in riddles.

"You see Mr. Hummel, at some point last night Mr. Anderson left his room and left the hospice all together. Granted this is a voluntary residence, and people can leave if they want to, it is just Mr. Anderson left without a trace. You have to sign out if you're going to leave and well Mr. Anderson is MIA."

Kurt nearly dropped his phone when he heard the news. "What?" He barely managed to say.

"Hm, judging by that response, I'll assume you didn't know about this." Sebastian sounded odd on the phone. It was almost as if he was happy. "Well it's not a big deal. We would just like to know if he has a place to live or not. We technically could not force him to live in the hospice, even though it was for his own good. But he was refusing treatment anyway, so it was as if he was not even here anyway."

Kurt was appalled at how Sebastian found this whole thing amusing. "How can you say this is not a big deal? A man who's dying is wondering around the streets of Brooklyn alone without a place to go to! You guys should be going out there and finding him!"

"Sounds like somebody had a thing for Mr. Anderson." Sebastian chuckled.

"What? No! I-I just care for all my patients and you should to!" Kurt was a little flustered at the accusation.

"I shouldn't have told you this information." Sebastian sighed, "You and Mr. Anderson were obviously close, maybe too close for each other's own good, perhaps?"

"Stop it Sebastian!" Kurt was getting angry.

"Ooo! And talking back to your boss all in one conversation." Sebastian laughed. "You'll be lucky to still have a job when I tell the guy in charge, oh wait, that would be me."

"There's got to be someone above you who would not like what you're doing." Kurt snapped.

"'Fraid not." Sebastian chuckled. "But don't worry Kurt. Mr. Anderson has probably killed himself already, so there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm going to find him." Kurt stated determined.

"Ha, good luck."

When Sebastian finished talking, Kurt hung up his phone and stormed out of bed. He quickly put on shoes, and nearly ripped his bedroom door off its hinges. This startled Rachel, who was in the kitchen. She spilled fresh coffee away from the mug she was pouring it into. "Kurt, what's wrong with you?"

"I've got to go, I need to find some-" Kurt paused when he got into the kitchen/living area of the apartment for two faces where staring at him as if he had gone insane. "One." Kurt finished feeling like he could not breathe; he was in so much shock.

There, sitting beside the kitchen table in a black leather jacket, and holding an old-fashioned lighter was the person Kurt was about to go looking for. "Blaine?" Kurt asked. He could not believe that he was sitting in his apartment.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Blaine merely responded with a chuckle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay this chapter is incredibly short, I get it, but I needed to post something cuz I haven't in who knows how long. Work keeps scheduling me and I'm working on three stories at the same time (although my Big Time Rush story seems to not be doing to well :( ) Anyway, the next chapter will be longer and I know I'm going to finish this story for sure, so please forgive me for not writing in a long time and only giving you guys a little to read. Know that I cherish all of my readers, especially the ones who favorite, follow, and review! If only I had more time to work on my stories... *sigh* I thought the summertime would give me more free time...I was wrong.**

* * *

Ch.17

"B-B-But how is this possible? How are you here? Why are you here? How did you find me? Shouldn't you be at the hospice? How did you get in? And why are you drinking out of my coffee mug?" Kurt was asking his questions so fast that he had to take in a breath once he had finished talking. Both Rachel and Blaine stared at Kurt blankly. There was a long pause and Kurt did not like it. He wanted answers. "Well?"

"Kurt, why don't you have a seat?" Rachel said, walking over to him. She stood on her tip toes behind Kurt and placed her hands on his shoulders, guiding him over to the table. "You need to relax."

"But I can't relax!" Kurt shouted shaking Rachel off of him. "Sebastian's on my case because this guy left the hospice without any warning." Kurt pointed to Blaine, who merely continued to sip the coffee in front of him, unaffected. Kurt sighed and slumped down in a chair. "Why did you leave Blaine? I mean, it's not like you can't leave, but I thought you had nowhere else to go?" Kurt questioned when Blaine put his coffee back on the table. "And Rachel why did you give him my coffee mug?"

"It was the only one left that was clean." Rachel explained as she cleaned up the mess on the kitchen counter. "Besides I didn't see the big deal about it. If I knew you were going to make a fuss about it, I would have given him mine."

"It's just…ugh!" Kurt did not know how to feel. It was just strange to have Blaine in his apartment. To see him on his day off and use his things was weird. How did he even know where he lived and who let him in? Kurt had so many unanswered questions his head that is was beginning to make it hurt. He rested his forehead on the flat surface of the table and groaned.

"What's wrong doc?" Blaine questioned, looking at him strangely. "Hungover?"

"I wish my problems were that simple." Kurt muttered, ignoring the fact Blaine called him "doc." Kurt lifted his head back up and rubbed his temples. "Just please answer my questions Blaine." Kurt practically begged.

"Why, so you can kick me out and put me back in the hospice?" Blaine accused.

Kurt started at Blaine for a while. Yes he was a nurse, but he did not have the equipment to help Blaine, but then again, Blaine always refused treatment in the hospice anyway. However, Mr. Anderson did have suicidal tendencies and needed to be watched at all times. Kurt had to return to work on Saturday and if Blaine was still alive by then, who would be able to watch him, because Rachel also had work on Saturday as well.

After thinking about it for a few moments Kurt sighed again. "No, I won't kick you out."

Blaine's eyes widen at his answer and Rachel seemed excited. "Yay! I get to learn more about the mysterious Blaine Anderson."

Blaine let out a small chuckle when he heard Rachel speak, but was still generally shocked that Kurt would not make him leave the tiny apartment. "Really?"

Kurt let out a small smile. "Yeah, because that's what friends do. They help each other out. However, you're going to have to do some things for me." Kurt told him.

Blaine sighed, "Ugh, more rules."

Kurt chuckled lightly, "I just want you to be respectful to both me and Rachel, and I need you to answer some questions for me."

Blaine put the lighter he had in his hand away in the pocket of his black leather jacket and put his full attention on to Kurt. "Okay, but just so you know I already respect you…sort of." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's statement. "And I'll answer your questions, but you've got to ask them a lot slower doc."

"Once again, not a doctor." Kurt explained.

Blaine shrugged, "Whatever, just ask away."


	18. Chapter 18

**Well I had a day off so I found some time to work on my stories and I chose to work on this one because that last update was just way too short. Here's a nice hearty chapter for you guys to read and I hope you like it!**

**Warning: This chapter talks about death, if this makes you uncomfortable or triggers you, skip this chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 18

"Okay," Kurt started, calming himself down by taking in a deep breath, "What happened? Why did you leave the hospice?" Kurt made sure to speak slowly and clearly.

"Oh, wait for me!" Rachel quipped and ran over to the table with her own coffee mug. She sat down eagerly, interested in the story that was about to be told.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Anyway, why did you leave the hospice?" He repeated to Blaine.

Blaine smirked as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat. "That, I can't tell you."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine merely shrugged, "I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable telling anyone what happened just yet."

Kurt let out an aggravated sigh and Blaine did seem a little sad. He wanted to tell Kurt the whole story someday, but not at that moment.

"Does it involve that Sebastian guy?" Both Kurt and Blaine looked at Rachel, who shrugged. "What? You said that he was all over your case, so maybe he's all over Blaine's too."

"And how do you know his name?" Kurt questioned Rachel. Rachel remained silent by taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, I'm the one answering questions here." Blaine stated, slightly annoyed that Kurt's attention went somewhere else for a little bit.

"Fine, how does she know your name?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I told it to her?" Blaine responded as if it was a dumb question.

Kurt threw his head back and let out another aggravated sigh. "This is pointless."

"Hey now wait a minute," Blaine pointed out, getting angry. "I'll tell you my story as to why I'm not in the hospice all in good time, alright? Just give me some time."

"I thought you said you trusted me." Kurt responded.

"And I do!" Blaine practically shouted, standing up. He let out a breath and sat back down in his seat. "I just don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Do you need me to leave? Cause I can if you want." Rachel informed, about to stand up.

"No Rach, you're great. I'm just not ready to talk about it now. Let's just say, something happened that made me get pissed off to the point that I couldn't take it anymore." Blaine explained.

Kurt folded his arms and sighed, "It's still not much of an answer, but I'll accept it for now." Kurt said. "So something pissed you off, but I thought you had nowhere to go."

Blaine snapped his fingers, "Ah, yes, that is until you and I had that talk yesterday." Blaine smirked again. "You told me you lived in the apartments close by to the hospice and you said if you could help me out you would." That is when Blaine extended his arms open. "Well this is how you can help me out."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "I said that?" Blaine nodded. Kurt had to think about the conversations he had with Blaine yesterday to realize that he did bring this upon himself. He sighed annoyed.

Blaine was confused. "What, you said you would do this for me. Are you going back on your word? Cause I know friends don't do that." He was getting angry again.

"No, no." Kurt said rubbing his temples. "It's just a lot to process at the moment."

"What's so complicated? You said you would help him and you are."

"Not helping Rachel!" Kurt yelled at her. Rachel rolled her eyes and took another sip from her coffee.

"You're really strange outside of the workplace, huh?" Blaine questioned.

"Just tell me how you did it before my brain explodes." Kurt stated.

"Are you sure you're not hungover?"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled again.

"Sheesh, someone's not a morning person." Blaine commented before taking the final sip of his own coffee.

"So how did you do it?" Kurt repeated.

"Do what?" Blaine questioned right back.

"Leave?" Kurt made his question a little clearer.

"Oh that, well, let just say I have my ways." Blaine laughed.

"Blaine…" Kurt said sternly.

"What?" Blaine continued to chuckle until he noticed Kurt was not amused. "Fine, let's just say that goes along with the story I'm not ready to tell yet."

Kurt felt like banging his head against the table. He was not getting the answers he desperately needed. He merely closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Fine," he said once he opened his eyes again, "How did you get inside my apartment?"

"Oh, that I can answer!" Blaine smiled. "You see, I was wondering the outside world at night, trying to find an apartment complex. I guess I've got a good sense of direction because I got it right on my first try. However, I couldn't get in because I don't live here. So, I waited in the cold, lonely night hoping someone who lived here would let me in." Blaine made things more dramatic by holding his leather jacket closer to him. Kurt shook his head with a slight smile, actually starting to get amused by Blaine's antics. He was very animated when he talked, for once. "After asking and getting refused by two people, the third time was the charm." Blaine winked at Rachel, who smiled. "I found Rach here outside last night and I asked her if she knew who Kurt Hummel was."

"And I said that he was my roommate." Rachel answered.

"So I asked if I could see him because I was one of his patients', well really his only patient." Blaine corrected himself and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And I knew he had to be that young guy that you always talk about so I let him in and sleep on the couch." Rachel told Kurt.

"And I'm already much happier there than back at the hospice." Blaine explained.

"Really?" Kurt questioned, "You're fine in our already too small apartment, sleeping on an old, ratty, beat-up couch?"

"Yep." Blaine smiled.

Kurt stared at Blaine's smile. He did seem generally happy. In fact, it was the happiest Kurt had ever seen him before. Sure he got a little angry at times, but he had not cursed or broken anything since he got there, so Kurt could not help but smile back. "Okay, like I said before you can stay, even though you did not really explain yourself. Just know you're a guest and you can stay here as long as you want."

"Oh, it's okay, you can say it." Blaine said.

"Say what?" Kurt was confused.

"I can stay here until I kill over and die. I understand." Blaine shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Rachel nearly choked on her coffee. "Um, I'm going to go change out of my pajamas." Rachel said rather quickly and left her mug of coffee and the table to go to her room.

Blaine looked around the living/kitchen area before picking up Rachel's coffee mug and sniffing whatever was left in it before taking a sip himself. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" Kurt told him.

"For what? Drinking Rach's coffee? She wasn't going to finish it."

"No," Kurt said, "for talking about death as if it's not a big deal."

Blaine shrugged, "Would you rather have me panic?"

"It would be more normal." Kurt explained.

"Okay, Ah!" Blaine began screaming and running around the small area. "Oh my God! I'm gonna die, somebody help me!"

Kurt quickly stood up trying to shush him. "We have neighbors you know!"

"So, now you're saying you would prefer that I don't panic?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes! Well, I don't know." Kurt sighed. "I just wished you'd value your life more."

"Why?" Blaine quickly retorted.

"Because I care about your life." Kurt explained and Blaine gave him a weird look. "I-I'm actually scared for your wellbeing Blaine. You're going to die soon and you don't seem to care at all."

"Well nobody ever cared if I lived or died before." Blaine shrugged, leaning against the table.

"Well know that I do care, okay?" Kurt informed, eyes getting slightly watery.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes confused, not because he did not believe Kurt, but because Blaine was generally shocked that someone seemed to give a damn about his existence. "I know." Blaine replied softly, "But now there's nothing I can do about it, is there?" Kurt was the one confused at that point and Blaine could tell. "I never took the treatment and I can't return to the hospice, or go to a hospital at this point so I have no choice but to die. But just so you know, just because I've accepted it, doesn't mean I'm not scared." Blaine's eyes fell to the floor and he had that same look on his face when he could not tell Kurt the whole story about why and how he left the hospice.

Silence filled the room for a while until Kurt uttered, "Well I better go check on Rachel. She's been in her room for a while now."

Blaine nodded, "She's a cool chick."

Kurt softly smiled, "Yeah, she's nice."

"She your girlfriend?" Blaine asked barely audible, eyes still looking to the floor.

"Oh, no. I've actually never been in a relationship with anyone before." Kurt wondered why he said that the second the words left his lips.

"Cool." Blaine stated, and silence filled the room once more. Kurt was about to leave when Blaine spoke again. "By the way Kurt, you look really nice without those scrubs on."

"Oh, but I'm just in my pajamas." Kurt told Blaine, commenting on his black, long sleeve shirt and sweatpants.

Blaine softly smiled, "I know."

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's comment, unsure how to feel about it. He did notice however, that his heart fluttered slightly when Blaine winked at him and left to go use one of the two restrooms in the tiny, cramped apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, I know, It's been like a month since I've updated this story. It's not like I didn't want to! It's just I work pretty much now every day and I've got two other stories to work on. *Sigh* so many stories, so little time...Hopefully you guys will like this. I wrote it at 3AM, but it was the only time I had to write. Thank you guys for all the support and making me feel like I'm a decent writer lol You guys have no idea how much I appreciate you!**

* * *

Ch.19

Kurt quickly tried to calm himself down, confused as to why he felt so strange in his chest area. He never felt anything like that before towards anyone. Kurt just shook his head and assumed it was because he found Blaine to be a special person. However, a conversation he had a while ago with Rachel popped back into his head.

Could Kurt have feelings for Blaine? After all, he did care about him a lot, maybe even a little too much. However, Blaine was a patient, someone he was supposed to care for. But at the same time, Kurt was never so attached to a person before, besides his parents and possibly Rachel. When Kurt did field study at his university and worked with the sick in the hospitals in Brooklyn, he cared for every single one of his patients, but he would have never of taken care of them to the extent that he had been taking care of Blaine. After all, he agreed to let Blaine live with him.

As Kurt continued to think about Blaine, he had to admit that he was handsome in a careless way. His messy hair full of curls, his scruffy face, and big amber eyes that sometimes turned green in the right light. Kurt did not find it strange that he had found a man attractive. In the past he had always found both genders to be pleasing to the eye, but he never found anyone he could love or, dare he think it, be sexually interested in, hence why Kurt was starting to think he was an asexual kind of person. After all he was already twenty-seven and had never been in a real relationship before with a man or woman. Could Blaine be his first relationship?

Kurt quickly shook his head again, finding his thoughts inappropriate. Even if he did like Blaine and wanted to be more than friends with him, it would be wrong because he was taking care of him. Even if it was no longer in a professional setting anymore, Kurt still thought it would be malpractice and on top of that, Blaine was going to die in a day or two according to his chart. He sighed and ultimately decided that he needed to get his mind off of Blaine because he was a dying man and it would not matter what his feelings were.

Kurt slowly made his way to Rachel's door to check on her like he originally intended to. He knocked on the door and Rachel allowed him access inside her room because she had already changed clothes. Kurt trudged inside her room and Rachel noticed something was off with him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Kurt stated, wiping his face with his hands and sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Don't you lie to me." Rachel snapped. "I know something's wrong with you, now tell me. I'm your best friend, you tell me everything." She reminded.

"I know." Kurt grumbled before sighing. "I guess I'm just stressed out about the whole Blaine situation."

"Why?" Rachel questioned, grabbing a hairbrush off of her vanity and brushing it through her straight, brown hair.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know, probably because I care about him and he won't tell me a lot of things." Kurt sighed. "I worry about him a lot. He's always on my mind."

"Don't worry so much." Rachel suggested, "You and I both know Blaine can take care of himself."

"But that's just it! He acts like he can, but he really can't!" Kurt stood up shouting before sitting back down and sighing. "He's scared Rachel." Kurt paused for a little bit. "I wish I could just make him feel better." Kurt looked to the floor in sadness.

Rachel also appeared a little sad as she looked at her best friend, trying to think of a way to cheer him up. After a minute passed by, an idea came into her head. "Hey, I have an idea!" She exclaimed eagerly.

"What?" Kurt looked at Rachel as if she was crazy as she grinned.

"Well I have a day off, and you have a day off, and I'm sure Blaine has nothing to do, so why don't we all go out and do something today?" She suggested, thinking that Kurt could use some fun. "Get our minds off of all the drama."

Kurt did not have the same idea however. "I don't know Rachel. I don't think it's a very good idea. Besides, Blaine had a pretty rough night last night from the sound of things, so I doubt he wants to go anywhere."

"What about me?" Kurt automatically followed the sound to Rachel's door that he realized he left open, because there standing in the doorway, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, was Blaine.

Instantly, Kurt felt a little flustered and his cheeks turned a little pink. Blaine's body was still a little damp from taking a shower. Kurt noticed little water droplets on his well-toned and muscular defined arms, broad shoulders and chest. There was a light amount of hair in the middle of his chest. Kurt's eyes scanned Blaine's whole body, fixated on its form. Kurt felt his whole body tingle strangely, and could not figure out why it was doing that.

"Well, did I hear my name or not?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt tried to speak, but his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Yes, you did." Rachel spoke for Kurt. "The thing is, both Kurt and I have a day off today so we were trying to think of something to do today. I was thinking about hanging out in the park or something." Rachel said. "Unless you have a better suggestion."

Blaine grabbed his chin and thought for a while, not paying attention to Kurt's staring. "I hear talk the Bronx zoo is nice and I've always wanted to go."

"Oh my gosh, I haven't been there is years!" Rachel exclaimed. "We'll take the subway and spend a day at the zoo! Won't that be fun Kurt?" Kurt's eyes were still watching Blaine's body. "Kurt?"

Kurt continued to stare until his eyes moved back to Blaine's face. Blaine was smirking at him. Kurt jolted and quickly looked away, cheeks turning full blood red at that point.

Blaine chuckled, "Anyway, I'm going to need some clothes to borrow. Is it cool if you lend me some Kurt?"

Kurt was still very much so embarrassed. He nodded as he slowly stood up and led Blaine to his room, keeping his eyes to the floor the whole way.

Rachel smirked an all knowing smile as they left her room. "He so totally likes him." She chuckled before getting ready to head to the Bronx.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I meant to get this out sooner, but I'm on vacation in New York and currently in a hotel room, desperately hoping that my parents don't look at my screen and invade my privacy (They do that sometimes...) But anyway, you guys probably don't care and are mad that I update like once a month and probably don't read these anyway, I don't know, maybe you do. Maybe you're not mad at all and I'm just imagining it all. I'm sorry. I'll actually have more time to write when I go back to university. But until then, expect at least another month of slow updates...**

* * *

Ch. 20

Kurt slowly walked towards his room in the tiny, cramped apartment, focusing all of his attention on getting to his room, and trying not to look at Blaine. Blaine followed behind him, a small smile was on his lips, mainly because he was going to go to the outside world and be with someone who actually cared about him.

Once in Kurt's room, Kurt walked over to his dresser and pulled on one of the drawers to find a simple, grey button down shirt. He turned around and tossed it to Blaine, who caught it with one hand. Kurt got a brief look at Blaine's body before quickly moving his eyes upward, as if the ceiling had something interesting on it. "It may be a little loose because I'm taller than you, but it will do I think." Kurt explained, still looking up, desperately trying to avoid staring at Blaine, who was still only in a towel.

Blaine looked up toward the ceiling to see what Kurt was staring at, but all he saw was an off-white painted ceiling and a covered light in the direct middle of it. Nothing interesting was up there at all. "It'll work. It even has a chest pocket for my lighter." He smirked slightly before placing the shirt on Kurt's bed. Afterward he changed his attention to Kurt. "What are you staring at?" He questioned.

"Huh?" Kurt's eyes looked down to Blaine again and he saw his flat, muscular stomach and well-toned arms. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he became a little flustered, so he quickly averted his eyes again. "Oh, um." Kurt tried to say something, but at that point Blaine already knew that no matter what came out of Kurt's mouth, it would be a lie. "I thought I saw a moth hitting the light."

"Uh huh…" Blaine then rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, the shirt will be fine, but do you have any pants I could use? I would just wear my sweats, but that doesn't go with this nice shirt you gave me." Blaine chuckled.

"Um…Maybe Rachel has a pair from an old boyfriend or something because I highly doubt you could fit into mine." Kurt told Blaine, still not looking at him. "I'm too tall."

"Yeah, but I'd still like to get into your pants." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt's heart raced and he panicked a little, unsure of how to feel about that comment, and the fact that Blaine was practically naked was not helping.

"Kidding, kidding." Blaine told Kurt quickly after he saw his reaction. "Relax, okay?"

"Oh yeah, of course, because that would be unprofessional." Kurt stated quickly. It was the reason that always came up in his mind to not experiment with Blaine. Besides, Kurt was still unsure of what his feelings were or what they even meant towards Blaine. He just decided it was best to not even bother with trying to figure things out.

"Yeah," Blaine paused looking to the floor, "exactly."

There was an awkward, long silence after Blaine spoke. Neither one of them knew what to say. Blaine wanted Kurt to say something, or at least look at him, but he did not do either. Because of this Blaine got a little angry and stormed out of Kurt's room. "I guess I'll go get those pants." He huffed before walking away.

Kurt sighed. He knew it was rude to not acknowledge someone who was talking, but he just could not look at Blaine in that state. It was making his palms sweaty, and heart race. It was as if it he was making him nervous and Kurt could not figure out why. "Do I like Blaine?" He asked no one in particular, because no one was in the room with him. "I can't like Blaine. It would be wrong and unprofessional, right?" Kurt thought long and hard about that question. It kept him up at night sometimes. He was unsure if he was even allowed to like Blaine if he did have feelings for him. Did he have feelings for him?

All of the thoughts circling around in Kurt's mind was making his head hurt and he felt like beating his head against his dresser. He was seriously considering it when all of a sudden he heard his room door open again. Kurt quickly spun around to see who it was and then regretted doing so.

Blaine had returned, still in a towel, and still a little ticked off. Kurt had avoided looking at him so much that when he got a glance of Blaine when he walked in, he noticed for the first time his upset face. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." Blaine stated tossing a pair of dark wash, skinny jeans on Kurt's bed. Miraculously, Rachel did have one pair of jeans from an ex-boyfriend she had a long time ago in her closet that was close to Blaine's size.

"Well it's got to be something." Kurt gave him a confused stare, "Otherwise you would not be so angry right now."

"I'm not angry!" Blaine yelled. Kurt gave Blaine a look and Blaine sighed. "Sorry." He apologized.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kurt reassured.

"I know it's just…" Blaine stopped for a moment. "You said you care about me, right?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled, finally looking at Blaine. "I'm your nurse and I care about all my patients. And you're like a friend to me Blaine. You're probably the strangest friend I've ever had, but still a good friend." Kurt had focused on Blaine the whole time he spoke and it was strange that time around because when he was talking, Kurt did not feel flustered at all. He was confident and sure of himself.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Blaine muttered, looking to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine looked up and put on a smile, not wanting to worry Kurt anymore. "Nothing, I'm just happy we're friends is all."

"I'm happy that we're friends too." Kurt replied.

"Cool. So, uh, can I barrow a pair of underwear?" Blaine asked out of the blue.

"What?" Kurt found the transition strange.

"Or do you want me to go commando?" Blaine asked.

"Um." Kurt behaved all weird again.

"Oh, it's okay, I've done it before at the hospice plenty of times." Blaine was rather calm about everything.

Kurt shook his head and tried to focus on Blaine's question, getting certain images out of his head. "Uh, sure I guess."

"You want me to go commando?" Blaine misunderstood.

"No, no." Kurt quickly interjected, "I'll lend you a pair of boxer briefs." Kurt dug through his dresser again and pulled out a pair of grey underwear. However, when he turned around to give the underwear to Blaine, he saw something that nearly made him faint due to shock.

Kurt dropped the underwear in his hand, for in front of him was Blaine, who had taken off his towel. He was completely naked and standing in front of Kurt. Kurt's cheeks instantly became hot and he tried with all his might to not look downward at Blaine's crotch area as he walked towards him.

Blaine picked up the grey underwear from the floor by Kurt's feet and Kurt got a full look at Blaine's backside. "Thanks Kurt." Blaine said, standing back upright, and walked back to the bed area to put the underwear on.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Kurt managed to stutter.

"Changing?" Blaine replied as if Kurt was stupid.

"I mean, do you have to do that here?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Blaine said jumping up and down as he put the skinny jeans on, having a little bit of difficulty. "I can't change in Rachel's room, duh."

"I mean," Kurt stopped talking to sigh. "Never mind." Blaine merely chuckled in response.

Kurt continued to watch Blaine smirk as he changed when he heard Rachel's muffled voice through the door. Kurt opened the door to hear her voice better. "What?"

"I said are you guys ready yet? I never get to act all touristy and I'm using Blaine as an excuse." Rachel repeated.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, yeah, we're about there, right Blaine?" There was no response from Blaine. All Kurt heard behind him was a thud on the floor. "Blaine?" Kurt slowly turned around and gasped in shock.

Blaine was lying on the ground, holding the middle of his body, and his face was all scrunched up. "Blaine?" Kurt repeated. Blaine then let out an unearthly scream of pain. "Oh no." Was all Kurt could say before his muscles tensed up and he froze where he stood.


	21. Chapter 21

**Guess what guys? I'm done with my summer job! However, that also means I'll be going back to university, so that means my schedule will be like two story updates in one day and then I'll be gone for like a week and then update again. Ugh, I wish I could just do the once every few days thing, but I was an idiot who decided to write three stories at the same time...Anyway hopefully this makes sense and I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Ch. 21

Kurt was frozen in fear. "Oh no," he whispered so softly, "It can't be now." He could barely hear himself over Blaine's screaming. Kurt wanted to do something, but during his training when something serious happened, he would get someone of more authority or a doctor to help a patient. However, the two were not in a medical setting. They were in his apartment and Kurt was scared. It was as if he had forgotten all of his medical training all together. All he could focus on was his own heart pounding and Blaine's face. Tears were coming out of the younger man's eyes as he tried to hold in his pain, but to no avail.

Kurt saw Blaine struggle to stand and then Kurt suddenly felt like he could move his body. As Blaine collapsed to the floor again, Kurt ran over to him and got on his knees to get to his level. "Don't worry Blaine." He helped Blaine get to an upright position, but it only caused more pain for Blaine. Kurt felt terrible that he appeared to have been making things worse. He watched Blaine helplessly as Blaine wriggled around the floor, trying to stand, but the pain was so overwhelming to him that he could not do it.

"Blaine, where does it hurt?" Kurt asked an obvious question, because Blaine was holding his exposed stomach, just above his bellybutton. However, Kurt wanted to know if Blaine could still speak. "Blaine, answer me."

"It's my guts." Blaine eventually answered through gritted teeth.

"Is it a deep pain?" Kurt questioned as calmly as he could, still internally freaking out.

"It hurts, bad yeah." Blaine groaned.

"On a scale of one to ten with ten being the worst, how bad does it hurt?" Kurt asked him and Blaine responded with a loud shout. "I'll take that as a ten." Kurt muttered before standing up.

"Is everything okay in there? I hear screaming?" Rachel's worried voice came through the door.

Both Kurt and Blaine's eyes widen. With all of the weirdness, they complete forgot that she was outside the door. "Uh." Kurt looked to Blaine, who was shaking his head.

"Kurt please, I don't want Rach to see me like this."

Those words gave Kurt a sinking feeling in his heart, and at the worst possible time, he began to wonder if Blaine liked Rachel. After all, he did not know what really happened last night for he was not there with the two, or that morning for that matter. Kurt also never asked Blaine whether or not he like boys or girls, but then again it would have been an inappropriate topic to talk about at the hospice. Besides, Kurt was not even sure if he really liked Blaine like that. So why did this idea bother him?

"Kurt." Kurt was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of Blaine's voice. He looked directly into Blaine's teary eyes. "Please don't let her in here." His lips trembled.

Kurt was so fixated on Blaine's pitiful, sad face that he did not notice the door open. "What's going on in-" Rachel gasped mid-sentence as she witness Blaine in tears from all the pain he was experiencing.

As the two stared at each other, Kurt suddenly began to cry. He felt angry, depressed, but mostly scared. He assumed it was Blaine's pancreatic cancer that was causing this, remembering his mother has a similar incident before his father took her to the hospital, but for some reason, Kurt felt just as depressed as he did when he watched his mother go through pancreatic cancer, possibly even worse.

It was that moment when Kurt realized that he was indeed in love with Blaine because he did not want him to die and not just because he was a patient. He also did not want him to be an item with Rachel. He wanted Blaine for himself, and he wanted to show him that, but it would be no use if Blaine was dead.

And that is when Kurt remembered, it didn't matter if he loved Blaine or not, or if Blaine loved Rachel instead because Blaine was dying. What good would it do to love someone who was probably going to die on his bedroom floor?

When Kurt got that thought into his head, he wanted to leave. He did not want to see another death of someone he loved. His mother was enough and he did not want to add Blaine to the list of death he had seen in his lifetime. Kurt stood up as tears rolled down his cheeks.

After staring at Blaine helplessly for about a minute, Rachel finally reacted in a panic. "Oh my God! I'll call an ambulance right away." She said and quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"I can't be here anymore." Kurt muttered and started to head towards the door.

"What?" Blaine panted. "No, Kurt."

"I've got to go." Kurt tried to run away, but Blaine crawled with all of his strength over to Kurt and grabbed his calf muscle on the back of his leg. "What the-" Kurt looked down to see Blaine crying through his own tear filled eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine pause to hold in his pain, "please…don't leave me." Kurt stopped where he stood. The look on Blaine's face just terrified him. Blaine was desperate. He needed him to stay with him. Kurt might have been a little mad at Blaine, but he knew he should not leave a dying man, especially one as scared as Blaine.

"Okay, I'm here." Kurt stated softly and surprisingly enough, Blaine let out a quick smile before his pain overwhelmed him again. Blaine closed his eyes and let go of Kurt, loosing strength. "Blaine!" Kurt gasped involuntarily. He did not want to feel the way he did about Blaine but he could not help it. "Rachel, call an ambulance!" Kurt shouted.

"It's ringing!" Rachel shouted back, tears now forming in her own eyes. Both of them were worried about Blaine's life.

Just as Rachel got patched through, both Kurt and Rachel heard a faint "Hang up."

"What?" Rachel stared at Blaine on the floor, as did Kurt.

"911, what is your emergency?" Everyone heard a voice coming out of Rachel's phone.

"I said," Blaine started off weakly, "hang up the phone." The last part had a bit more grit in his voice.

"But Blaine you need help." Rachel pleaded.

"She's right Blaine, medically you're not well." Kurt added as he watched Blaine slowly make his way back on his feet. "Blaine!" Kurt gasped and Rachel looked at Blaine with wide eyes, dropping her phone. "You shouldn't be standing."

"Hello?" The voice on the phone sounded confused.

Blaine sighed. He was sweating and he still placed one hand on his abdomen. His face showed he was still in pain, but he was doing his best to ignore it as he slowly took steps towards Rachel's phone.

Both Kurt and Rachel just watched in amazement. Both were in shock that Blaine was walking after just being in the state he was in not too long ago. They both wanted to say something, but could not find words.

Blaine made his way over to the phone and groaned as he bent down to pick it up. "Hello?" Blaine ended the call to the emergency center and handed the phone back to Rachel, who took it cautiously. She looked up into Blaine's determined eyes as if he had something on his mind.

Kurt had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. Blaine was either going to collapse in Rachel's arms or he was going to kiss her. Kurt did not like the idea of either scenario happening but he accepted the idea. He was foolish anyway. Even if Blaine was bi-sexual or gay and even if he was making up the idea of Blaine and Rachel together in his head, Blaine had possibly hours to live. It would be pointless to start a relationship and judging by the looks Rachel and Blaine were giving each other, it appeared in Kurt's head that Blaine was already in a relationship.

Slowly, Blaine handed the phone back to a confused Rachel. "You need to leave." Blaine stated as softly and as calmly as he could.

"But I don't understand. You need help Blaine, I want to help you." Rachel told him honestly.

"I know, and I love you for it Rach, but I need to talk to Kurt alone." Kurt's eyes widen when Blaine finished talking. He was so sure he was going to talk to Rachel, but instead Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt and that made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

"I don't understand." Rachel responded.

"Yeah, neither do I." Kurt piped up.

Blaine merely turned to look at Kurt and gave off a smirk before pausing to hold in his pain. "We've got a lot to talk about." Blaine told her. "I think it's time to say some things I've been keeping inside of me for too long." Kurt's eyes widen. He was finally going to get the answers he desperately wanted and needed.

"Whatever you've got to say to him, you can say to me." Rachel told him, but Blaine shook his head.

"No, I actually can't." Blaine said simply.

"But I want to help!" Rachel demanded, tears falling out of the corners of her eyes. "Blaine, I'm scared for you."

"I know." Blaine said, pulling Rachel into a hug. "I'm scared too, but I owe this to Kurt, He's put up with me the longest and he needs to know the truth. Besides, you don't want to ignore a dying man's wishes do you?" Rachel wiped her eyes and shook her head. Blaine then kissed the top of her head. "You've been a good friend, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said and Blaine gave her a soft smile as he let go of her. "I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Rachel sighed and closed the door, leaving the two be.

Blaine turned around to face Kurt, still with a smile on his face. "Now, before we start, could you get me my lighter from the kitchen? I need it."

"How can you act like that?" Kurt appeared to have been a little mad. "You kicked out the person you love, you refuse help, and you claim you're scared, but you act like everything's a big game."

"Kurt, I-"

"No, cancer's not a game! You're dying Blaine! Don't you want to do anything to prolong your life? You have people who care about you. Rachel cares about you a lot and I-" Kurt paused for a moment. "Nevermind."

"Kurt, why are you so mad?" Blaine questioned.

To be honest Kurt did not really know why he was mad. He knew Blaine was putting on a brave front for Rachel. But that is when he thought about Rachel and Blaine and how they held each other and how Blaine kissed her. That is what was making him mad.

Kurt did not realize he was the jealous type. After all, he had never had a relationship before, so how would he have known? But the more he thought about Blaine and Rachel together, the madder he became. "If you love Rachel, why are you pushing her away?"

"Wait, you think I like Rachel?" Blaine questioned.

"Well, you did kiss her." Kurt explained.

"Yeah, but not on the lips." Blaine gave Kurt a strange look. "Haven't you noticed my-"

"You're what?" Kurt shouted arms folded. And that is when Blaine did something Kurt thought was weird. Blaine laughed. He was still holding his stomach, but he was chuckling. "What's so funny?" Kurt was getting red in his cheeks.

"I don't like Rachel like that." Blaine smiled. "Wow, I think that made me feel a little better. Thanks for that."

Kurt just looked at Blaine strangely. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'll explain everything in a little bit, but first, grab me my lighter." Blaine told him.

Kurt just let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine, whatever, but you better talk." Kurt said walking away.

"Don't worry." Blaine smirked, "I will." Blaine kept his smile on until Kurt left the room. At that point Blaine bit his lower lip nervously, unsure if Kurt was coming back.

* * *

**Oh, before I forget, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I've reached 100 followers recently, and I can't believe 100 people like my writing and are interested in this story. This was just a little idea I had that I did not know if I was going to finish and now it's my most popular story, so thank you to all of my followers and people who review and favorite too! I love all of you so much! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I've decided to split this part into two chapters because it's taking me forever to write it simply because it is so long and I am a university student who has to do other assignments, but still wants to put chapters out for you guys to read. Now that that run-on sentence is out of the way, I hope you like this chapter, it has taken over a week just to get this part done, and considering it usually only takes me two to three days to work on a chapter to write and edit, yeah, I'm splitting the chapters. Hopefully I'll get the next part done by next weekend. Cross your fingers that school does not take over my whole life this semester so that I can write for you guys. Trust me, I'd rather do that then learn the joys of technical writing.**

* * *

Ch. 22

Kurt walked out of his room as quickly as he could. Once he entered the combined kitchen, living area, he sighed heavily and put his hands on his head. Thousands of thoughts circled in his skull, bothering Kurt and giving him a headache. He put all of his focus into one thought that seemed to be the most pressing. Should he do as Blaine asked of him and return to his room with the lighter? Or should he just leave Blaine alone? Even though Blaine did say that he did not like Rachel, Kurt did not know if he could believe him. After all, she was really freaked out and Blaine knew all the right things to say to comfort her. However, Blaine was a smooth talker. He had somehow managed to have been Kurt's friend without giving Kurt any straight answers about his life up until that point supposedly.

Kurt sighed again and pressed his fingertips deep into his scalp before sitting down at the kitchen table. He looked at the chair across from him. There, resting on the back of the chair, was Blaine's black leather jacket. Most likely inside of one of the pockets was Blaine's lighter. Kurt intensely stared at the jacket. He began to wonder if Blaine would keep his word. After all, the last time he promised to give Kurt some answers that he desperately wanted, Blaine ended up not really telling Kurt anything except for how he met Rachel, which was a thought that was currently making Kurt mad.

Kurt loved Rachel, however, if she and Blaine were together, it would be painful for Kurt to see them together, because he would wish that it would be him with Blaine. Kurt sighed for a third time, because he realized that he would have to ask Blaine a lot of questions and he was unsure if he was going to get answers.

Kurt stared at the leather jacket on the chair for a long time, debating in his head if it was a good idea to do as Blaine had asked. After a while Kurt muttered, "Dammit," and stood up. He walked over to the jacket and dug through the pockets. In the first pocket he searched through he found something he wished he had not. A condom. Kurt nearly jumped when he found out what it was and quickly put it back inside the pocket. Sex was always a weird topic for Kurt.

Trying to forget what had just happened; Kurt put his hand in other pocket of the leather jacket and felt something small and cold. Kurt sighed in relief when he pulled out the old fashioned lighter Blaine was so used to playing with. Kurt felt bad as he thought back to all the times he found Blaine fidgeting with the grey, metal cover of the lighter. It usually kept him calm and considering Blaine just experienced some pain earlier, he probably needed something to help him relax. Kurt sighed, realizing that he would not be doing his job very well if he ignored Blaine's wishes, whether he was dating Rachel or not, Kurt still had to give Blaine care because he was his friend and friends help each other out.

Kurt gripped the lighter tightly in his palm and walked back to his room. As he walked Kurt realized that he should act more mature. After all, Blaine was still kind of his patient of his and even though he was not sure if the code of conduct still applied to Blaine because he was no longer in the hospice, Kurt still decided to put his feelings aside when he was going to talk to him, just to be safe.

Kurt entered his room and was a little surprised when he looked at Blaine. Blaine was lying on top of Kurt's bed, sitting on top of the covers, and using the head board to rest his back. Blaine was also a little bit more decent, wearing the grey button down shirt Kurt had given him earlier, however, it was unbuttoned and his body was still slightly exposed. Once Kurt entered his room, Blaine's eyes stared directly into Kurt's for a moment. He gave Kurt a worried glance and this confused Kurt. There was no snarky response or sarcastic remark. Blaine was just sitting there, looking terrified.

"Did you find it?" Blaine croaked.

Kurt suddenly remembered that he was tightly holding on to Blaine's lighter. He snapped back into reality and slowly walked closer to Blaine. "Uh…yeah." Kurt said softly. He was starting to get worried himself. Blaine was acting differently, and it was scaring Kurt.

He passed the lighter to Blaine, who sighed in relief once he felt the small, cold, and metal object. He gripped it tightly, feeling the grooves in the handle. Blaine closed his eyes. He seemed to have instantly gotten calmer once the lighter was in his hand. Kurt began to feel at ease as well. He found it a lot better for his own health and nerves when Blaine was calm.

Blaine stayed with his eyes closed for a moment, but then opened his eyes and turned to face Kurt. "So, what would you like to know about me?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt responded dumbly and Blaine wanted to say something about that, but he held it in.

"I know you have a lot of questions about my life Kurt. After all, my chart had so little information about me. I know you're curious and now that I'm about to die-"

"We don't know-" Blaine held up a hand to stop Kurt from talking.

Blaine placed a hand on the middle of his body afterward, as if he still had a slight pain sensation there. "I'm dying Kurt. I knew that it would happen eventually, but it appears to be coming sooner rather than later. So," Blaine paused to sigh, "I don't mind sharing the secrets that I've kept for a while, well, some of them." He said with a smirk.

Kurt shook his head, but smiled. It was nice to finally see the Blaine he was used to. "I have to admit; not knowing has been driving me insane lately."

Blaine chuckled, "So, what would you like to know?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Just tell me everything." Kurt suggested.

Blaine's eyes widen, "I guess I can do that." He muttered after a while. "You might want to sit down though."

Kurt was the one wide eyed after that. "Okay…" He stated slowly, starting to get worried again. Even though Kurt had a bad feeling about everything, he cautiously sat down on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Okay, I'm sitting."

"Alright." Blaine sighed, trying to figure out the best way to start his story. "Well I guess I'll start from the very beginning. I am originally from Ohio, believe it or not."

"Really?" Kurt was surprised.

"I know, I'm not a native New Yorker, shocking."

"No, I mean, I'm from Ohio too." Kurt explained.

"Really? Where?" Blaine was curious.

"Lima, you?"

Blaine's eyes widen at Kurt's answer. He let out a laugh as if he did not believe it. "I'm from Westerville. They're pretty close."

"It's like we were destined to find each other." Kurt stated softly and Blaine stopped laughing.

"Yeah, maybe." Blaine bit his bottom lip nervously.

Kurt noticed and was slightly confused, but decided to ignore it. The two stayed in the room for a while, with Kurt asking a bunch of useless questions about Blaine's life in Ohio. Blaine answered Kurt's questions, with a bored tone, as if he did not really care about that part of his life, thinking it to be uninteresting.

It took Kurt a while before he realized he was getting off track. He was so fixated on the fact that Blaine lived in Ohio for such a long time and that Kurt never got a chance to see him at any point of Blaine's life. Considering Lima and Westerville were small towns and were close to each other, they could have, or in Kurt's mind, should have met at some point. However, that did not matter anymore. What did matter was that Blaine was talking to Kurt, but Kurt did not know how long he would agree to talk, so Kurt decided to move the conversation along.

"So when did you leave Ohio? I moved when I was eight when well…" Kurt paused, not really wanting to talk about his mother at that moment. "I'll tell you another time."

"If I live long enough to hear it." Blaine muttered.

"Huh?" Kurt questioned, not hearing what Blaine had just said.

"Oh, nothing." Blaine quickly put a smile on his face to put Kurt at ease. It only made Kurt think that he was hiding something. "Anyway, I moved out of my parent's house and into my grandfather's when I turned seventeen."

"What happened at seventeen?" Kurt asked curiously.

"My parents found out I was gay at sixteen and tried to straighten me out for a whole year before they gave up and kicked me out." As Blaine explained what had happened in his life, Kurt was stuck on one word he said. Gay. Blaine liked men, and that made Kurt's world stop and his heart flutter. Blaine was telling the truth, when he said that he did not like Rachel and Kurt suddenly thought he had a shot with Blaine and he smiled briefly like an idiot, but he soon remembered Blaine's situation and that he could die at any moment. He also remembered that getting disowned by one's parents was never a good thing and he should not be celebrating. When Kurt remembered all of this, he focused in on Blaine's conversation again.

"When my parents gave up on me, only two people were there for me and accepted me, well, one did during that time, but the other supported me and stayed by my side until the day he died." Blaine had a bittersweet smile on his face and looked down to his lighter that he firmly gripped. "The one who eventually gave up on me, like everyone else in my life, was my brother, Coop." Blaine balled his other hand into a tight fist, but he quickly let go and relaxed his hand and sighed, putting his head back against the head board of the bed. "However," He started calming himself down, "The other was my grandfather." He said, stroking the lighter.

Kurt perked up when Blaine he mentioned his grandfather because Blaine was fixated on the lighter when he mentioned him. Blaine sighed, "He was the one who gave me this." Blaine said before placing the lighter on Kurt's bedside table.

Suddenly, something changed in Blaine. He was fighting back tears. Kurt assumed that what Blaine was about to tell him, he had never told anyone before. "If it's too difficult, you don't have to-"

"No." Blaine interrupted, taking in a deep breath. "I'll tell you." Blaine took in a few more breaths before continuing. "I loved that man. He seemed to have been the only person to have given a fuck, you know? He cared about me, no matter what. He took me in with open arms, so I packed my things and moved to New York. My brother, Cooper, already lived up there as a struggling actor and when he heard the news, he moved in with us and we were a strange, but loving family." Blaine chuckled, but stopped when he looked over to the lighter on Kurt's night stand. "Back when I used to smoke, my grandfather and I smoked all the time, having great conversations. Neither of us had a care in the world. He would always say 'If you want to be with men, then be with men,' and it was as simple as that. However, things stopped being so simple when my grandfather got lung cancer last year."

Kurt gasped. "Blaine, I'm so sorry."

Blaine put his lips inward, fighting tears again. "He was a smoker since he was sixteen, just like me. His lungs were too far gone when we found out. We tried all the treatments, and his body would just reject them. He even quit smoking. I quit with him when we got the news, but it was too late, the damage was already done…to both of us."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt questioned.

A single tear rolled down Blaine's left cheek. He could not fight them anymore. "You're a nurse right?"

"Yeah." Kurt was wondering where Blaine was going to go with this.

"So you know how bad smoking is, how it triggers other diseases."

"And yet people still do it." Kurt tried to lighten the mood, but it did not work.

"Yeah, idiots like me." Blaine sighed. "The day of his funeral, I fell over in pain, kind of like how I did just a little while ago." Blaine's eyes got watery again. "Not only was my grandfather dead and gone, but that was also the day I found out I had pancreatic cancer. You can only guess how messed up I was that day." Blaine let out a small laugh, before more tears fell down his face. "I lost someone who cared about me, and I got cancer with no survival rate? Imagine how I felt."

"But what about your brother?" Kurt asked hopefully. "You said he was there for you, right?"

"I said for a while." Blaine corrected, getting slightly angry. He shrugged. "I guess he got tired of caring for a useless case like me."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt was confused. Not having any siblings himself, he thought someone like that would want to support their brother. But then again, parents were supposed to support their children, and Blaine's parents did not do that for him.

"You really want to know? Because my story does not end happily." Blaine reminded.

"If you are willing to tell it." Kurt smiled, trying to put Blaine at ease.

Blaine sighed and wiped his eyes. "Whatever."

Kurt was confused. What could have Blaine's brother done to him that made him so resentful?


	23. Chapter 23

**I know, I'm posting this later than I wanted to, but trust me, I made what I think is a decent chapter that you guys will like. It took me like five hours straight to type and I've got a few trusted people to edit it, so if there's any mistakes, it's there fault haha. Anyway I made this a long chapter so I hope you like it and a special thanks to all the commenters, and the ones who favorite and follow. I'm staying up way past my bed time to give this to you! Happy Reading!**

**Warning: I think I forgot to do this for some chapters, but you should know by now if you're in this deep that there is bad language in this.**

* * *

Ch. 23

"I'm sensing some hate in your voice." Kurt made an obvious observation.

"Oh you would be sensing a lot of hate." Blaine scowled and crossed his arms briefly before making a face of pain and put a hand back on the middle of his body.

Kurt was so confused and slightly skeptical. "Come on, it can't be all that bad."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Blaine grumbled.

"What did he do?" Kurt asked, wondering if this was the reason Blaine always acted angry and infuriated with life. Blaine sighed before muttering something Kurt could not hear. "What?"

"He left me, okay?" Blaine shouted at Kurt, who was taken a little at back. Blaine looked down and situated himself, feeling bad for yelling at Kurt in such a heated manner. "He," Blaine paused for a while, "He left me."

"Explain." Kurt said as calmly as he could to put Blaine at ease, even though this was obviously not an easy thing for him to talk about.

Blaine stayed seated for a while, fidgeting and not really wanting to talk. He bit his lower lip nervously as if he did not want to speak badly about his brother, but at the same time he kept opening and then tightly closing his fists as if his brother did him wrong.

"Well he wasn't all that bad in the beginning." Blaine started off with a positive, which confused Kurt. "I mean he was a good brother, Cooper, he just always was an impatient person." Kurt was really puzzled. Suddenly it was as if Blaine was trying to justify his brother's behavior. "He did take care of me for a while. It was my fault he left me. I was really depressed at the time."

Kurt did not like the way Blaine was talking. It was not like him to behave like that, so he stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, shocking Blaine. Blaine looked up to Kurt who had a stern look on his face. "You said he gave up on you. Family should always be there for you if you have a problem. That's what makes them family; they have unconditional love for you. If they don't, then they're no longer family. They become toxic."

"I know that Kurt." Blaine said as a quick tear fell from his eye. "But he was my brother, how could he do that to me?"

"Explain it to me." Kurt said, gently rubbing Blaine's shoulder. "What did he do? Why did he leave you? I'll tell you if it truly was your fault."

Blaine sniffled before continuing on with his life story. "Well, I was really depressed at the time because my grandfather passed away and I got cancer with a zero percent chance of survival, so I didn't think there was a point to take the medications if they were only going to make me live for like a year longer. So I refused all treatment despite my brother's arguing, but I was an adult so if I refused treatment, they would have to comply. I was such an idiot then. I didn't realize that my brother was just yelling at me because he loved me, or I thought he did."

Blaine paused to take in a breath. Kurt gave Blaine's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Take your time." He softly whispered.

Blaine sighed before continuing. "I can see why he did what he did. I was such a stupid rotten bastard." Blaine steadied his breathing and wiped his eyes before speaking again. "One day he told me to get in the car, we were going to go on a drive, because I've always liked to wonder around and explore. It usually cheered me up so I agreed. I was actually excited that day because I thought I was just going to hang out with my brother. Something we rarely did because he was always busy with auditions or something. So when I did not recognize the path we were taking, I did not think anything of it. I just thought we were getting lost in the city, when suddenly the car stopped in front of the hospice and before I could say a word to my brother, he reached over to my side, opened the door, and then pushed me out of the car." Blaine paused for a moment, "Once I hit the pavement, he closed the door, and just drove away."

Kurt's eyes widen. "What?"

Blaine merely nodded, clenching his fists. "You heard correctly. My brother kicked me out of a moving vehicle and left me at the hospice without saying goodbye and knowing damn well my situation. When I enrolled into the hospice I thought my brother would come and see me, but he never did and that's why I'm so bitter, well, there are other reasons, but that's a big factor." Blaine sighed before looking up to Kurt. "So it was my fault, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "No Blaine, it's actually no one's fault. I think your brother was just doing what he thought was right. By leaving you, he was probably trying to think of a way to get used to you no longer being around because you were refusing treatments. He was trying to do what he thought was best."

"Whatever." Blaine muttered, "I still think he's an asshole."

Kurt merely smiled "Typical. So what happened at the hospice?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt confused. "What do you mean? You were at the hospice. You've read my chart. You know I've been there for about three weeks before I left to live here. I still never took treatments because I thought nobody cared about me and then you came along and now," Blaine paused, "I regret that decision."

Kurt was confused. "Why's that?"

"It doesn't matter." Blaine replied quickly, biting his lower lip and looking at Kurt with the corner of his eye.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and decided to drop that subject. "Well there is still something you're not telling me." He pressed.

Now Blaine was the one confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Sebastian." Kurt stated bluntly. "You still never told me why you hate him or what he did you to."

Blaine shrugged. "There's nothing to tell. You hate him, I hate him. Whatever."

"I only dislike him because of the way he treats and acts like he's superior to you, but you said he did unmentionable things to you. What were they?" Kurt pressed further.

Blaine was feeling really uncomfortable and wanted to get off the topic. "Why does it even matter?" He exploded, standing up inches away from Kurt. "I'm here, you're here, why does anything else matter?"

"What are you getting at?" Kurt questioned.

"Come on Kurt, you can't be that clueless." Blaine had a strange look on his face. It looked like he was going to cry and he looked like he was desperate, longing for something.

Blaine got closer to Kurt until he backed Kurt into a wall in his own room. Kurt's heart was racing. He had thought about situations like this, dreamt about Blaine pinning him and kissing him and he would kiss back, but it was only in dreams. Could his dreams be coming true? Kurt was scared, not knowing what was happening. All he knew was that he could feel Blaine's breath on his lips and that his head was feeling dizzy. It also did not help that Blaine's shirt was unbuttoned, his muscular physique exposed. "I'm sick of talking." Blaine whispered. "And I'm sick of everyone leaving me or hurting me. But you, you've been there for me, cared for me. You make me feel less…scared." Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine spoke, shuttering as he felt Blaine's warm breath on his delicate skin.

"Blaine." Kurt trembled.

"You couldn't possibly think I liked Rachel, could you?" Blaine smirked slightly, playfully. Kurt thought his heart was going to explode, unsure of what was going on or what to do. The only person he ever kissed was a friend during a spin the bottle game where he felt absolutely nothing. Now he was feeling many feelings, things he had never felt before and it scared him, especially as Blaine leaned in closer and whispered. "Please, I've just got to know…" Blaine could not even finish his sentence.

His lips barely grazed Kurt's and because Kurt was so scared and confused, he stepped to the right missing Blaine's kiss. Blaine looked at Kurt's face, who appeared to be in a panic. Blaine sighed and looked as though he was going to cry again. "Kurt." He desperately croaked. "Please." He begged stepping over to Kurt again. "I mean, I know you don't like me, but I've just got to know." He caught up to Kurt and pressed his forehead against his. "Please, please, please." He whispered, stopping tears from running down his cheeks. "I'm dying and I've just got to know what it's like to kiss you."

Kurt was conflicted, like always. Here was Blaine, ready and willing to kiss him, and yet he was still wondering if being with Blaine was ethical. After all, he was his nurse for a long time. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's face. "Please Kurt? Please?" He repeated and tried again to kiss Kurt's open, shocked mouth and once again, Kurt turned away in a panic.

Blaine sighed, realizing that his worst fear was true. "I'm sorry." Blaine muttered and started to slowly walk away, covering his exposed body, feeling ashamed at himself for trying.

That was the turning point for Kurt, seeing Blaine like that, so sad, so disappointed, so desperate. It killed Kurt inside and at that moment he suddenly stopped caring about ethics and just cared about Blaine's happiness. He learned about Blaine and how terrible his life was. How his parents did not accept him, how his grandfather passed, and how his brother dumped him. Blaine was in love with Kurt, this was obvious to him now and as he watched Blaine reach for the door, something inside him took over.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out.

Blaine slowly turned around and the next thing he knew, Kurt rushed over to him, held his face, and pulled him into a passionate lip press. Kurt did not really know what he was doing, but he knew Blaine wanted a kiss, so he was going to give it to him.

Blaine was taken at back for about a minute. Not really registering what had happened until Kurt pulled back and released him. "Did you just?" Blaine was dumbfounded.

Kurt nodded. "I've been afraid to love you Blaine because of our situation, your situation, but I've just realized that you need someone to show you true love, and I want to be the one to show it to you."

Blaine stood by the door surprised at what Kurt had just confessed. "You, you like me?" He pointed to himself, just to be sure.

Kurt chuckled and nodded, "Yes."

Once the word left Kurt's lips, that was all the confirmation Blaine needed. He then quickly wrapped his hands around Kurt and pulled him into a deep kiss, shocking him with some tongue action. Kurt had never been kissed like that before, but he knew one thing. He loved it. He pulled Blaine tighter and the two were interlocked, passionately making out. Kurt wanted to keep the feelings he was getting from Blaine and kept pulling him in as tight as he could, causing Blaine to smirk as they eventually fell on top of Kurt's bed.

Blaine was under Kurt and Kurt could run his hand curiously over Blaine's muscles on his abdomen and chest. Only in fantasies had Kurt done this, and know that it was real, it seemed almost too good to be true. And then the more he thought about it he realized that there was still a crucial piece of Blaine he did not know about.

As Blaine kissed and sucked on Kurt's tender neck flesh, Kurt pulled back feeling like something was not right. All of a sudden he heard Blaine moan something and tug on his black long sleeve shirt. "What?" Kurt questioned.

"Make love to me." Blaine repeated in the same breathy fashion. "Please." He was begging again.

Kurt wanted to, he really did, even though he had never had sex before and had no idea how two men did it. He was hesitant, and then Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt's hand down his jeans. Kurt's eyes widen at what he felt. "Please." Blaine smiled. "I want this so bad."

"I-I do to." Kurt said sounding unsure.

Blaine noticed. "What's wrong? Are you worried about Rachel hearing us?"

"No." Kurt shook his head and removing his hands away from Blaine's crotch. "It's just, what happened between you and Sebastian?"

"What?" Blaine laughed. "I told you it was nothing." Blaine waved it off and used to mouth to reach for Kurt's face, but Kurt pulled away.

"I'm serious. What did he do to you?" Kurt was concerned. Why did Blaine want to have sex with him so quickly?

"Nothing!" Blaine said getting a little annoyed.

"Something obviously happened." Kurt said sternly.

"Why are you ruining the moment?" Blaine asked mad.

"I just need to fully know you before we do this." Kurt told him. "You know, this is a very intimate act and if you're not honest or are emotionally unstable-"

"Ugh." Blaine groaned getting up from the bed and leaving Kurt and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt called out.

"I need a cigarette!" Blaine shouted and then slammed the door.

Kurt sighed deciding that he needed to give Blaine some space. However, he was now extra worried about Blaine. Something was obviously not right. Kurt was always told sex was precious and special and needed to be thought out. So why was Blaine so quick to do it? Kurt did know some people had sex like nothing, but Blaine appeared to have considered interaction with Kurt to be something he desperately needed like a drug to mask something. The only question was, what was Blaine hiding?


End file.
